L'amour commence toujours par la Guerre
by katyperrylove
Summary: L'amour est incontrôlable . L'une est une riche danseuse classique . L'autre, pauvre danseuse de rue . Tout les opposes et pourtant, elles sont tellement proches .
1. Prologue

L'amour est quelque chose d'incontrôlable . Quelque chose d'inévitable . Il vous fait tellement de mal, et pourtant, tellement de bien . C'est en effet une antithèse . L'opposition parfaite de deux mots, de deux mondes . On pourrait les définir comme ça . Mais qui sommes nous pour les juger ? Pour juger, tout simplement ? La vie est faite de jugements . De petits problèmes entassés les uns sur les autres . Et elle est trop dure pour être vécue et supportée seul . Donc elles se sont choisies . Envers et contre tout . Défiant les lois des gangs cruels et des dealers . Défiants leurs parents et leur famille . Mais l'amour est, comme je l'ai déjà dis, incontrôlable . Et elles sont amoureuses . Et si l'amour est un crime, alors elles plaident coupable . Malgré tout, les opposés s'attirent . Le premier regard est révélateur . Pourtant, la première erreur est toujours la même . Le rejet . La fuite . Et ces deux là n'ont pas fait exception . Et l'on comprend bien trop tard nos fautes . Le regret vient ensuite . Et souvent, tout s'arrête là . Heureusement, la plus rebelle se montrera en faite la plus douce . La plus tempétueuse se montrera la plus aimante . Tout les opposes, et pourtant, elles sont là, aujourd'hui . Dans les bras l'une de l'autre . Leur cœur battant a l'unisson, l'une pour l'autre . Regardant les étoiles de leurs yeux brillants, emplis d'amour et de résolutions futures . Se serrant l'une contre l'autre, suivant respectivement le rythme cardiaque fou de l'autre . Les mains de la blonde se perdant dans la chevelure ébène de la brune . Leur lèvres s'entrechoquant et s'emprisonnant mutuellement dans de doux baiser amoureux . Et les deux n'ont qu'une phrase en tête : « J'ai si froid près des autres, mais tellement chaud auprès de toi, parce que c'est toi, mon soleil » . L'une est danseuse classique, des riches quartiers de L.A, étudiant dans une école prestigieuse . L'autre est une street danseuse, chef d'une crew et badasse redoutée des bas quartier . Tout les opposes et les sépares, pourtant, elles sont tellement proches …


	2. Brittany, you're a real Bad Girl

**Bonjour a tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre, je précise que celui d'avant était le prologue ! Bref, je suis un peu nulle pour ce qui est de détailler et tout, c'est une de mes premières fic alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents .**

* * *

- Dégage ta mère toi !

Voilà notre blonde aux yeux bleus en pleine crise . Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous dise pourquoi ? Ah non mais il n'y a rien a dire . Toujours d'humeur fracassante . Ses amis s'étaient finis par s'y faire . Mais ils étaient tous trop … comment dire ça … trop eux même quoi, pour la laisser tranquille et ne pouvaient absolument pas s'empêcher de la narguer . D'ailleurs, Puck excellait dans le domaine de faire sortir la blonde de ses gonds .

- Tu sais Britt', tu devrais dormir un peu plus la nuit .

- Je dors très bien, le Mohawk !

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ressemble à une marmotte quand tu dors !

- La seule marmotte ici, c'est celle écrasée sur ta tête !

Le jeune iroquois bouda quelques instants et s'apprêta a lancer encore une de ses remarques quand il aperçu le petit sourire en coin de son amie .

- En tout cas ça m'étonne pas que tu préfères les seins plutôt que les bites, t'as vu comment tu te fringue ?

Vous voulez un portrait, je vais vous faire le portrait . Une jolie blonde un peu trop garçon manqué, longs cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, une casquette NY violettes portée a l'envers, un vieux T-Shirt USA déchiré, avec un jean ample et visiblement trop grand pour elle, tombant sur des baskets usées . La dégaine n'était pas beaucoup mieux . Mains dans les poches, dos légèrement voûté, cigarettes pendue a la bouche, regard perçant et noir malgré le bleu angélique de ses yeux .

On ne peux pas dire que Brittany soit la femme la plus efféminée du monde, et pourtant, elle faisait son petit effet .

- Écoute vieux, c'est pas ma faute si les meufs préfèrent venir dans mon lit que dans le tiens .

- Ça n'arriverait peut être pas si tu ne me les piquais pas . C'est vraiment pas ma veine d'avoir une copine lesbienne .

- Lesbienne et fière de l'être .

- J'vois bien ça .

- Même, t'as rien a dire bouffon, j'aime les meufs et elles m'aiment .

- Peut être mais si tu ne me les prenais pas, elles pourraient peut être avoir la chance de goûter aux organes masculins et changer de camps .

- Arrêtes ton char, elles préfèrent ma chatte que ta bite .

- Je pourrais te faire changer de camps toi aussi .

- Tu veux dire avec la mini baguette quasi-inexistante qui pendouille lamentablement entre te jambes ?

- Je pourrais peut être –

- Roo ! Mais ta gueule !

Le métro s'arrêta . Les deux jeunes danseurs descendirent parmi la foule de midi . La blonde enragée poussait et grognait tandis que le jeune homme, plus calme, suivait tranquillement .

- Putain vous faites chiez les gens !

L'air badasse de Brittany revint aussitôt . Aussi vite que sa mauvaise humeur . En faite ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté .

- Alors, on est toute grognon hein ?

Puck avait pris un air narquois et s'amusait a donner de petits coups de coudes a la blonde en rigolant, qui tremblait déjà de colère .

- Mais tu vas dégager ta putain de mère ?! J'vais t'castrer moi !

Il soupira .

- Mais qui t'as éduqué ?

- J't'emmerde moi !

- J'avais compris depuis le temps !

- Alors arrêtes de faire chiez ton monde et vas jouer dans ton bac a sable !

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, sachant très bien que se braquer ne servirait a rien face a cette demoiselle . Cette dernière fulminait et poussait violemment les gens sur son passage dans une nuée de jurons .

Ils traversèrent le métro et marchèrent jusqu'à la banlieue de L.A .

- Putain ! Ils font chiez ces connards de piafs !

Ça, c'était Brittany qui venait de se faire … mmm … enfin … elle venait de ce recevoir des excréments d'oiseau . Restons polis ( Pas comme Brittany, qui ne connaissait même pas ce terme ) .

L'iroquois haussa les épaules .

- Ça fait qu'une tâche de plus sur une tâche .

Elle lui envoya un regard assassin avant de lui en envoyer son droit dans le nez .

Il tomba a la renverse sur le coup et se releva aussitôt, tirant la grimace et se massant la partie douloureuse .

- Putain mais t'es complètement folle !

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Mais je rêve !

Elle roula des yeux puis s'engagea dans une ruelle peu fréquentée . Enfin fréquentée, mais pas par des gens jugés « normaux » .

Son sourire sadique n'avait pas disparut, et la parfaite badasse de service continuait de jeter des regards mielleux a quelques filles qui passaient occasionnellement .

- Tu vas arrêter de draguer 5 secondes ?

- Et toi tu comptes commencer quand ? Nan parce que -

- Eh ! Le Puckosaure a un nombre incalculable de conquêtes !

- Tu veux dire, celles que t'as rêvé ? Je ne doute pas du nombre !

- Très drôle Blondie ! Je parlais plutôt de celles que j'avais eu dans mon lit !

- Juste avant que je te les pique !

- Arrête de faire ça d'ailleurs !

- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant !

- Pour toi .

- Je confirme .

- En attendant, tu vas de ton côté, je vais du mien .

- Ok, mais tu vas voir que je vais te ratatiner !

La blonde tira la langue a l'iroquois qui faisait des grimaces . Elle le poussa et rentra dans la foule . Elle aperçue un groupe de jeune filles, assez grandes, minces et plutôt stylées . Elle s'accouda au bar du club dans lequel elle était rentrée pour tenter de terminer sa soirée avec une ou deux jeune fille . Un claquement de doigt plus tard, une bière se retrouva pendue a la main de la grande blonde qui lançait des regards mielleux et emplis de dédain en même temps . D'ailleurs, Puck avait toujours admiré la faculté de Brittany a se foutre des gens tout en les respectant . C'est alors qu'elle décida de passer a l'action .

Elle s'approcha nonchalamment du groupe de fille d'un pas assuré, un rictus séducteur scotché aux lèvres et ses yeux azurs brillants d'une lueur sauvage .

- Alors les filles, on profite ?

Ces dernières, n'ayant même pas remarqué sa présence, tournèrent enfin la tête vers elle, la scannant de haut en bas . Elles la regardèrent longuement et en détail, ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde la blonde, qui avait l'habitude des regards sur elle . Une petite blonde qui, deux secondes avant, avait tiré sur sa clope, s'approcha enfin d'elle pour planter ses iris émeraudes dans ceux océans de notre blonde .

Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, ce a quoi Brittany ne peina pas a remarquer et sourit davantage . Comprenant tout de suite ses intentions, ses amies fondirent dans un petit rire sadique avant de s'en aller, les laissant seules, en oubliant pas, au préalable, une petite tape sur les fesses de notre street danseuse . Cette dernière sursauta légèrement sous la surprise mais lança rapidement un regard chaud a la grande brune qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle l'intéressait .

Une fois parties, son attention se reporta devant la plus petite blonde, toujours plantée devant elle, la langue léchant ses lèvres rouges . Brittany ne se fit pas prier en sentant la chaleur habituelle dans son bas ventre, et l'embrassa sauvagement, ne prenant pas la peine de surveiller ses arrières, ce qui aurait peut être était une bonne idée .

- Hey !

Elle se retourna soudainement . Un jeune homme brun, assez grands, les pectoraux ressortant bien de son T-shirt moulant, se tenait devant elle, les poings serrés, une grimace menaçante sur le visage .

Il la pointa du doigt .

- C'est ma copine a qui t'es en train de rouler une pelle .

La blonde sourit davantage – pas un sourire heureux, un sourire narquois – avant de s'approcher nonchalamment du jeune homme, mains dans les poches, regard armé .

- Ouais, peut être . Mais elle vient me voir MOI ta copine . C'est con hein ?

Il grogna sous la remarque avant de la pousser violement .

- Tu la touche encore et j't'éclate la gueule !

Mais encore une fois, elle n'en fit rien et posa une main possessive sur la hanche de la petite blonde, pas peu fière d'avoir énervée son copain . Brittany tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, tira dessus, puis souffla la fumée au visage de l'homme brun, qui toussa .

- Ah ouais ? Et avec qu'elle armée, bouffon ?

Il sourit vicieusement avant de claquer des doigts, et qu'une dizaine d'homme tous plus baraqués les uns que les autres ne viennent prendre place autour de lui .

- Alors, blondinette ? On fait moins la fière, hein ?

Pas apeurée pour deux sous, elle se contenta de s'avancer très _très_ près du jeune homme et de lui souffler dédaigneusement, en articulant parfaitement chaque syllabe :

- Va t'faire foutre .

* * *

**Je remercie tous ceux qui posterons un review ! Et même ceux qui lisent sans donner leur avis . Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt !**


	3. Life is not a Joke

**Merci pour les reviews ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

* * *

La blonde rentra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre, peu désireuse de croiser sa mère, alcoolique à souhait, en train de se lamenter . Elle n'avait envie de parler a personne de ce qui venait de se passer et certainement pas a sa mère .

- Brittanyyyy ?

- Quoi ?

- Viens voir .

Elle descendit en grognant, mais pas vraiment de colère, plutôt de peur . Oui, elle avait peur de sa mère . Pas peur au sens propre, mais plutôt, peur de ses réactions d'alcoolique . Elle avait toujours grandie ici . Dans cette petite maison de banlieue, avec sa mère . Non, en faite, elle n'avait pas vraiment de mère . Elle était tellement occupée a boire qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir de fille, et la plupart du temps, la blonde devait se débrouiller seule . Même pour le études, qu'elle a arrêtée tôt, le travail, les contacts, et de fil en aiguille, elle s'était forgée une carapace et une réputation de badasse . Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de parent . Ni d'enfance d'ailleurs . Son père les a abandonné étant petite, et sa mère, jamais vraiment présente . Physiquement, elle était là, mais moralement, c'était le néant .

Elle arriva dans la petite cuisine devant une Mme Pierce plus ivre que jamais . La blonde n'était pas étonnée, et soupira quand même . Toujours pas de colère, non, mais de dégoût, et de lassitude .

- Écoute Britt' …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça .

- Excuse moi .

- Je ne fais que ça de toute façon . T'excuser .

Le ton froid de Brittany dé saoula aussitôt la femme plus âgée . Tatiana ( sa mère ) savait très bien ce que ressentait sa fille . Et elle en était désolé . Mais l'alcool détruit tout . Et l'avait emporté . Et elle ne pouvait plus se battre .

- Écoute … je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais les fins de mois sont dures, mais …

- Abrège .

- Brittany, je n'ai plus les moyens de payer le loyer .

- Quoi ?! Et donc, tu viens m'annoncer qu'on va être a la rue ?

- J'ai essayé de trouver un emploi . J'ai vraiment essayé, mais –

- Mais arrêtes ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est boire ! Mais sa paye pas, buveuse professionnelle !

- Brittany –

- Ne prononce plus mon nom !

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage rougit de la blonde . Tatiana avait le regard emplit de tristesse .

- Papa aurait fait quelque chose lui !

- Mais ton père n'est plus là !

- Et c'est bien dommage ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ?!

- Il faut que tu travailles .

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne peux pas être la seule a payer alors que toi, tu t'amuses dans des soirées alcoolisées .

La blonde serra la mâchoire . Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé a personne . Et ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui irait travailler sous les ordres d'un inconnu . Même d'un ami, de toute façon .

- De toute façon t'as jamais été capable de me garder ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais si tu me snobe ?! J'suis sur que même si je n'existais pas, ça te serais égal !

- Mais arrêtes tes conneries !

- C'est toi qui devrais arrêter ! T'es jamais contente, et quand t'es là, c'est que pour râler ! T'avais qu'à pas me procréer si tu pouvais pas me tenir !

- Tu veux que je te dise ?! T'étais un accident !

Le blonde fut bouche – bée . Et c'était bien le mot . Bouche – bée . Qu'avait dit sa mère ? Elle était quoi ? Un accident … Donc elle ne devrait pas faire partie de ce monde .

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues . Et la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir a ce moment là, même si elle n'était pas physique, était beaucoup plus atroce que celle qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle avait trop bu, ou qu'elle avait fait un faux mouvement sur une chorégraphie tonique .

- Alors … alors c'est ça … Je suis un accident … C'est comme ça que tu me vois …

- Brittany, c'est pas ce –

- Arrête ! J'vais disparaître ! J'vais foutre le camps d'ici, et plus faire chiez mon monde ! Parce qu'apparemment, c'est tout ce que j'sais faire ! Faire chiez le monde !

- Brittany !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la blonde était déjà partie faire son sac, ravagée par les larmes .

**OxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Le froid . La neige . Le vent . La pluie . Cette journée hivernale n'était vraiment pas joyeuse . Mais Brittany savait très bien que sa vie avait prise un tournant . Elle avait froid, faim, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est un pont assez large pour pouvoir s'y abriter sans se faire agresser . Bien sur qu'elle savait se défendre . Mais la motivation n'y était plus . Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître . Disparaître de ce monde froid et terne . Ou personne ne voulait d'elle et de toute façon, si elle était là, vivante, c'était pour faire chiez le monde .

_De toute façon c'est certainement pour ça que t'es né . Faire chiez les autres . Être au service du diable . Bonne a rien et qui s'en prend a tout le monde . Caractère de merde qui pourrit tout ._

Et même si la vie s'était montrée généreuse de certains côtés, parmi les multiples conquêtes et les prétendants, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bonheur . Et même si c'était une dure a cuire, et qu'elle ne le dirait jamais a personne, elle savait très bien qu'elle voulait se caser avec quelqu'un . Être heureuse . Avoir une famille . Et éprouver des sentiments . Mais tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était envoyé paître les gens . Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas . Jusqu'à là . Ces moments ou l'on attends les vrais amis, et qu'ils ne viennent pas . Ces moments ou tu crois que les gens seront là pour toi .

_Tu croyais quoi ? Que t'allais envoyer chiez les gens, et qu'ils allaient venir t'aider quand t'en a besoin ? « Je déteste les gens, mais moi, ils m'aiment » . Putain de devise a la con . _

Les gens lui jetaient des regards hautains . Certains même se moquaient d'elle en la comparant a une star déchue . Des rires . Des moqueries . C'est tout ce qu'elle recevait . C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait .

La pluie commença a être importante . Elle regarda le ciel gris, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue rosie . Elle venait de tout quitter aujourd'hui . Elle venait de quitter sa famille, enfin, sa mère plutôt, car c'est la seule famille qui lui restait, et ses amis . C'est a peu près tout ce qu'elle avait .

Alors, elle s'abrita sous un vieux pont, ou elle commença a pratiquer la seule chose qui pouvait la calmer : la danse . Et pour seule musique, le claquement des gouttes de pluie sur le béton voûté au dessus d'elle . Son corps se mouvant a un rythme acharné, tentant avec rage de faire disparaître sa peine . Les gouttes tombant toujours de ses yeux . Ses cheveux blonds mouillés fouettant l'air . La seule chose qui pouvait la calmer instantanément . Et c'était ça . La danse . Pas la danse classique, ou de salon . Non . Le langage du corps . La danse de rue . Son corps parlait a sa place, et ses mouvements fluides et précis reflétaient parfaitement sa douleur .

Elle s'arrêta alors en entendant la voix d'une femme . Une voix douce et chaleureuse .

- Ouais, mais j't'ais pas dis, franchement c'est –

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de parler en croisant le regard de la blonde . Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage : Des traits fins et bien définis . Deux orbes noires brillantes et perçantes . De longs cheveux ébènes et rebelles . Une peau mate et a l'air douce . Une voix suave et enjouée .

Brittany regardait cette femme, diablement belle, a la féminité décuplée et l'air assuré . Tout le contraire de Brittany, sauf l'air assuré, évidement . Mais sur le coup, elle n'eut pas envie d'attaquer et de draguer . Ses seules pensées allèrent a contempler cette femme . Juste la regarder .

- Euuuh … j'te rappelle .

L'inconnue rangea son portable affin de détailler plus précisément la blonde .

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Finit pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus . Au faite, j'ai déjà écris l'histoire, et en la relisant bien, je voyais qu'elle avançait un peu vite . Il va falloir que je m'arrange pour en garder un peu, sinon c'est trop simple ! ;)**

**Et puis, pour info, ce signe : OxOxOxOxO signifie " Plus tard ", pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris .**


	4. What do you see Through Me ?

**L.I.E Et bien, je me suis effectivement inspirée d'un film, je pense que tout le monde voit duquel je parle si vous l'avez déjà vu, parce que d'après moi, c'est un film qui marque assez bien . Donc je me suis inspirée un pue de ce film, mais sans grand plus . Sinon, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée d'une autre fiction, pour moi chaque auteur a ses idées et ses inspirations, or je ne m'inspire jamais des idées des autres . C'est de la triche sinon, d'après moi .**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Un peu plus court .**

* * *

L'inconnue rangea son portable affin de détailler plus précisément la blonde .

- … Mmm … Salut ! T'as l'air perdue, ça va ?

La réalité repris aussitôt la blonde qui réagit au quart de tour, son mauvais caractère reprenant instantanément de l'ampleur .

- Ça va très bien ! Merci, au revoir !

Son ton était froid et sombre . La brune haussa les sourcils de surprise . La blonde ne se doutait pas que l'air doux de la brune cachait une autre facette de sa personnalité .

- Hey ! J'veux bien être gentille, mais j'me laisse pas bouffer ! Alors reste tranquille !

Le brunette continua de mâchouiller son chewing – gum, l'air indigné . A ce moment, Brittany n'eu pas envie de rire . Cette petite brune l'avait intimidé . Et quand je dis intimidé, ça, Brittany, elle connaît pas ce que ça veut dire . Elle resta une seconde perdue puis bafouilla quelque chose rapidement .

- Non mais … euh …. Tu, tu sais pas à qui tu parles toi !

- A une gamine rebelle qui s'la pète !

La brune n'avait plus une once de sympathie dans la voix et la regardait mauvais . Très mauvais . La blonde fit deux yeux ronds . Elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, et ce n'était pas demain la vieille que ça commencerait !

- Déjà tu la fermes !

- Wow, tu me parles meilleur toi ! J'suis pas ta copine moi !

Décidément cette petite brune avait de la cargaison en stock . Elle était très sexy et avait un tempérament de feu, comme elle les aimait .

La blonde aux yeux bleus reprit aussitôt de l'assurance et s'avança vers la brune d'une démarche nonchalante, les yeux rivés sur sa proie, plissés de malice .

- Tu sais … j'suis plutôt partante pour un café, jolie brune …

La concernée afficha un air de dégoût et repoussa du bout de l'index la blonde un peu plus loin .

- Euuuuh …. Désolé, pas intéressé …

Cette brunette avait du cran ! Personne n'avait jamais refusé Brittany ! Cette dernière ne se laissa pas abattre par le rejet et se rapprocha de nouveau, tendant sa main pour effleurer la joue de la brune .

- J't'emmènes chez m- … dans un café, si tu veux ?

- J'ai l'air d'aimer les meufs qui s'habillent chez un clochard, avec un poichiche dans la tête et avec autant de tact qu'un chien qui a envie de pisser ?

Alors là, vraiment, il va falloir que la blonde se remette a sortir . Cette brune l'avait achevée en deux tant trois mouvements !

_Putain j'ai besoin d'une clope, moi …_

- Euh … tu … ça te dis qu'on –

- Bon, j'ai pas que ça a faire, surtout pas rester ici avec une … une … peu importe . J'ai pas le temps .

Sur ce, elle passa outre Brittany, et continua son avancé sous le pont jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans la brume . La blonde, elle, était toujours sous le choc d'un tel rambarement . Comment c'était possible ça ? Pendant les 19 ans de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais subi rien de tel . Pour qui elle se prenait cette brune ? Mais faut dire qu'elle était vachement sexy …

_Non, non, non, ça suffit Britt', c'est qu'une meuf de bourge qui se la pète, c'est tout ._

Peut être … peut être pas …

Elle s'installa sur le rebord du pont afin de trouver le sommeil . Ce qui ne fut pas dur vu la journée qu'elle venait de passer .


	5. So Can we do it All Over Again ?

**Voilà la suuuiite !**

* * *

Un filet de lumière passa dans les yeux de la blonde, qui se tourna pour ne plus être gênée . Ce fut peine perdue, car dans absolument chaque position, la lumière du jour réussissait a s'infiltrer . Elle fut donc contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux . Elle s'étira alors, et bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête .

Puis, elle s'approcha de l'eau qui coulait sous le pont . Elle fit la grimace a la vue de sa couleur peut attrayante, mais, par obligation, elle passa ses mains dans la substance qui coulait avant de la porter a sa bouche . A peine le liquide fut – il rentrer qu'une grimace de dégout se forma sur son visage, et qu'un juron ne sorte étoffer le tout . « La fin justifie les moyens » .

C'est con dit comme ça, mais quant on est en situation, on a moins envie de rire . Son ventre gargouilla alors, brisant le silence matinal . Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle . Brittany soupira a l'idée peut attrayante d'aller devoir voler dans les magasins, mais bon, encore une fois, elle n'allait pas bien avoir le choix . Une forme féminine s'arrêta dans la lumière du jour . La blonde fronça alors les sourcils, et soupira d'agacement en reconnaissant la brune du jour dernier . Cette dernière s'avança rapidement .

- Si tu comptes camper là longtemps, y a un camping de l'autre côté de la ville, mais viens pas polluer les égouts, c'est déjà assez sale, on a pas besoin de déchets en plus .

La blonde ne fut même pas surprise par l'accueil glacial qu'on lui offrait et se contenta d'hausser les épaules .

- J'm'en fou, j'reste là . Si ça t'embête, c'est deux en un .

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de penser tout haut, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, n'imaginant pas la tête décomposée de la brune sous sa remarque . Elle se tourna alors doucement vers elle pour constater qu'elle avait raison . La jeune hispanique avait la bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la bouffée de colère imminente .

- T'as dis quoi là ?

- Je … heu …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite . T'as rien a me dire a moi . Tu dégage de ma vue . T'as pas a me parler comme ça . Va t'faire foutre bordel ! Je t'ai rien fais moi !

Sur ce, elle bouscula Brittany – bouche –bée – pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du pont .

La grande blonde n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes, sonnée par la réaction un tontiné exagérée de la brune a son gout . Décidément, elle était vraiment spéciale dans son genre celle là ! Brittany soupira avant de se diriger vers la lumière du jour . Un fois dehors elle observa longuement les alentours et décida de passer la journée a ne rien faire . De toute façon, elle n'avait que ça faire, pas de travail, plus de famille . Donc le choix n'était pas très large, d'autant plus que l'envie de travailler et la motivation ne venait pas non plus .

Or, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se nourrisse . Et c'est bien ce qu'elle fit . Mais pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait envisagé . Nous non plus . Elle passa la journée dans le grand parc de la ville a chercher de quoi manger dans les poubelles, guettant chaque passant qui laissait tomber quelque chose, ou passait par la poubelle . Elle se le fit remarquer elle-même et pouffa de rire en pensant qu'elle ressemblait plus a une SDF ou a une mendiante qu'autre chose . Ce fou rire ne dura pas longtemps . En effet, la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours dans une grande ville comme L.A. et la majorité des personnes qui vivent près de ce parc ne sont pas démunies ou a plaindre .

Et c'était bien connue par la banlieue . D'après eux, les riches étaient « égoïstes » et « lèches-cul » . Toute cette petite routine insupportait bien Brittany, qui put encore une fois, se faire remarquer qu'elle n'était qu'une mendiante aux yeux de ces gens . Et ils ne se gênaient pas pour la snober et a chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler avec l'un d'entre eux, ils l'ignoraient avec une telle superbe que la blonde avait l'impression d'être complètement transparente . A croire que ces personnes prennent un grand plaisir à se montrer supérieures ! Et ces petites auto-remarques continuèrent tout le reste de la journée . En effet, tous ces _braves_ gens n'en avaient apparemment jamais assez de se montrer, et n'avait laissé comme choix a Brittany que de les supporter .

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Les rayons du soleil passèrent par les fissures du vieux pont pour aller chatouiller les yeux de la grande blonde . Elle les ouvrit, mais les referma aussitôt, brûlée par leur chaleur . Il faisait apparemment beau . L'ombrage que procurait la voûte était agréable . On pouvait voir les multiples couleurs de la nature éclairée par le soleil de midi de ce point, sans pour autant y être exposé .

Brittany se leva difficilement, gémissant de douleur quand son dos se redressa .

- Putain …

Elle remarqua l'état pitoyable de ses vêtements, qui, en passant n'étaient déjà pas très propre . Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et assez sales, meurtris par le gravillon qui recouvrait les parois du pont . Elle n'avait pourtant pas perdu son blond éclatant . Son visage prit une mine triste quand elle se rendit compte de son état . Décidément, la vie lui en voulait .

Elle se leva avec difficulté et s'appuya contre une barre de fer rouillée qui pendouillait puis observa les alentours . L.A était très actif a cette heure de la journée . Les personnes qui rentraient du travail pour aller manger, les embouteillages, etc . En gros, un boucan pas possible amplifié par les échos que provoquait la forme incurvée du pont .

Son attention se porta sur une forme féminine au loin, qui rentrait dans le pont .

Un petit sourire en coin se forma sans qu'elle sans rende compte quand elle reconnu la belle brune d'hier soir .

Cette dernière, toujours aussi sexy d'après Brittany, souffla de lassitude en la voyant .

- Ho, nan, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question .

- Ça ne te regarde pas .

La brune repris sa marche mais la blonde la stoppa d'un bras . D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, car c'était un geste impulsif et imprévu .

- Je … euh …

La petite brune la détailla du regard . Une pointe d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux .

- Heu … Ça va ?

- Ouais, je … je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases . Ça te dis qu'on recommence ?

Un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage de la Latina . Ce que fit inconsciemment Brittany aussi .

- Mmm … Ok !

* * *

**J'me suis dis " On va quand même se les faire rencontrer plus amplement, parce que sinon on est pas sortit de l'auberge ! x)**


	6. Fire VS Ice

**Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu ^^ Si je mets tout en 1 Chapitre, pourquoi revenir pour le suivant ? **

**Enfin, voilà la suite, Enjoy !**

* * *

_- Ouais, je … je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases . Sa te dis qu'on recommence ?_

_Un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage de la Latina . Ce que fit inconsciemment Brittany aussi ._

_- Mmm … Ok !_

* * *

Elle avait tendu sa main que la blonde serra . Cette dernière prit quelques instants à lâcher la main de la brune . Elle était douce et chaude . Visiblement gênée, la Latina enleva sa main et se gratta l'arrière de la tête . Brittany était toujours un peu perdue, troublée par l'emprise électrique que dégageait la jolie femme . La main serrée la brûlait étrangement .

- Heu … ouais, euh, moi c'est Santana Lopez !

Elle sortit de ses pensées sous le nom présenté .

- Oh, un nom aussi joli que sa propriétaire !

Santana tourna légèrement la tête, visiblement gênée, pour cacher la rougeur qui s'emparait de son visage mat . La blonde le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de se sourire a elle-même .

- Moi c'est Brittany ! Brittany Pierce .

- Enchanté Brittany !

L'aura joyeuse que dégageait la Latina était communicative . Brittany le sentait bien . Son stress s'était envolé . Ainsi que sa fatigue .

La plus jeune s'assit sur le rebord d'une gouttière et invita la brune a faire de même .

Cette dernière hésita quelques instants .

- Euh … je sais pas si je devrais …

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger !

Elle avait dit cette phrase en haussant les épaules et sortit une cigarette de sa poche avant de la mettre a sa bouche . Elle en proposa une a sa partenaire qui nia de la tête .

- Non merci, je ne fume pas .

- Allez ! Une seule ! Ça peut pas te faire de mal !

- Non ! J'ai pas envie de mourir à 30 ans d'un cancer !

La blonde fit la moue sous la remarque et tendit le paquet vers l'autre femme . La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

- Si tu continues à insister, je m'en vais !

- Non, non, surtout, pas, je suis désolé !

La Latina observa la blonde avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire . La plus jeune fondit sous ce regard . Elle ne se reconnaissait pas depuis un moment . Qu'est-ce que cette fille émanait qui pouvait la calmer ? Elle ? La badasse du quartier ? C'était vraiment bizarre, mais pas pour lui déplaire . Enfin pas trop .

La blonde fit une place a la brune qui s'assit a côté d'elle .

- J'ai une idée, on va faire un jeu . L'une pose une question, l'autre doit répondre . Après, c'est l'inverse . Ok ?

La blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais hocha finalement la tête a l'idée .

- Ok, je commence . Pourquoi tu passes tout le temps par ici ?

- Mmm … parce que j'en ai besoin !

- Allez San, répond !

La petite brune sourit au surnom puis rit un peu avant de souffler .

- Parce que je suis obligée, mon école de danse est par là – bas, alors midi et soir, je repars et viens par ici .

- Et le matin ?

- Une seule question j'ai dis, mais bon, mon père me conduit .

- D'accord . Et tu pratiques de la danse toi aussi ?

- J'ai dis une seule question ! A moi maintenant !

Alors comme ça, cette jolie brune faisait de la danse . Brittany arrivait parfaitement a imaginer le corps de déesse de la Latina sur un rythme endiablé, bougeant ses membres a la perfection, suivant le tempo plus que rapide . Elle sourit a cette idée .

- Alors … Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu dors sous un pont ?

- Question un peu personnelle …

- Allez Britt' ! Je t'ai répondu moi !

Elle sourit .

- C'est pas très joyeux . Je suis partie de chez moi, j'en avais mare, et maintenant j'suis à la rue …

- Oh … je suis désolé …

Elle passa une main rassurante dans son dos affin de le frotter amicalement . La blonde apprécia le contact et lui sourit en retour . Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne se montrer rassurant, ou l'approcher comme ça . Et elle trouvait ça bizarre, mais la Latina lui inspirait confiance, même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis hier .

- A moi ! Tu pratiques quoi comme danse ?

- Classique, ballet, etc .

La blonde fit la grimace et ne put empêcher une remarque de franchir sa bouche .

- Wow putain, c'est nul ça ! C'est un truc de loser ! Franchement c'est –

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler quand elle capta le regard noir de la brune sur elle . Et ça l'intimidait encore plus . Ces yeux sombres et voilés de haine ne ressemblaient pas du tout a ceux brillants et emplis de joie de vivre qu'elle avait vu quelques secondes auparavant .

La Latina se leva .

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu penses, on a plus rien a se dire .

Elle s'en alla sous la mine déconfite de la blonde .

- Non, San attends ! S'il te plait !

Trop tard .

Elle frappa sa tête plusieurs fois sur une gouttière en se répétant a elle-même :

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde … J'suis conne …_

Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mal réagit . A chaque fois, ses amis lui disaient qu'elle devait garder ses remarques pour elle, et elle s'en fichait et continuait . Et pour la première fois, elle eut des remords . Et ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se faisait des amis . Souvent, les gens n'osaient pas trop l'approcher . Et elle était fière de l'étiquette qu'on lui collait . Celle d' « intouchable » . Mais cette fois, elle aurait voulu détruire elle-même cette barrière . Parce qu'elle avait envie de laisser passer Santana . Elle voulait pour la première fois laisser quelqu'un l'approcher . _Et c'était mal partit_, pensa t-elle .

* * *

**Finish ! Ok Everyone, I hope you liked it ! Je mettrais rapidement la suite, je sais que se n'est pas agréable de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fic que vous suivez, donc a bientôt !**


	7. Regrets and Friends

**Et ouiii ! Voilà la suite . J'ai vu que ça avait suscité des réactions de San soit la riche et Britt' la pauvre, au début je me suis dis que j'allais faire l'inverse, mais finalement, ça pouvait être marrant d'inverser un peu les rôles ^^ Donc voilà .**

* * *

Elle avait passée la journée dans un bar, pas a picoler, mais a regarder ces mecs bourrés qui s'insultaient entre eux pour savoir qui allait gagner durant le match de foot .

Et elle pensait . Elle pensait a sa famille, a ses amis . Et elles dérivèrent aussi vers Santana . Cette étrange brune qui la comprenait . Qui la faisait sentir elle-même . Pas la badasse de service, cette couverture qu'elle s'était forgée . Et sous la colère, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre elle-même, elle avait attrapé la bouteille d'un des gars afin de planter le goulot dans sa bouche et prendre une grande gorgée . Il l'avait mal prit et l'avait insulté . Elle s'était énervée et lui avait répondue . Et son mauvais caractère avait reprit le dessus, balayant l'ivrogne avec des jurons tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres . Elle s'était faite virée, et interdite de séjour là-bas . Et elle s'était assise au bord d'un trottoir . Et elle avait pleuré . Les gens l'avait regardé bizarrement . Mais elle s'en fichait . Et ce n'était pas a cause de l'alcool . C'était a cause d'une certaine brune . Une Santana Lopez .

Et elle était retournée sous le pont, se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir pleuré pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait a peine . Surtout que ce n'était pas dans son caractère . Et elle ne comprenait pas . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pleuré . Après tout, cette inconnue l'avait insulté au premier abord . Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir . Et ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Santana aussi avait pleuré . Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir . Elle n'avait pas plus de réponse sur le pourquoi du comment .

Alors, la blonde s'était appuyé contre une barre de métal, et avait attendu . Attendu Santana . Pour s'excuser .

Et comme elle l'avait dit, elle était venue . Elle repartait certainement de son école de danse .

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Brittany . Et son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçu le regard de la blonde, d'habitude tellement provocateur et mielleux . Il n'était plus que tristesse et regret .

Alors, elle était passé sans vraiment faire attention a elle, mais la main chaude de Brittany attrapa alors la sienne .

- S'il te plait San …

La Latina n'osait plus bouger . C'est a peine si elle osait respirer . Le contact de la main de la blonde provoquait en elle multiples sensations . Elle se retourna finalement pour tomber dans les yeux les plus tristes du monde . Elle voulait s'en aller et même lui cracher au visage d'avoir insulté sa passion . Mais elle ne pouvait pas . Elle ne pouvait pas car le regard de la jeune street danseuse était emplis de regrets et de sincérité . Elle regrettait vraiment . Alors, la blonde a tiré la brune vers elle pour s'asseoir a terre, toujours sans un mot . La blonde avait le dos contre le béton, les jambes encadrant la brune, de l'autre sens, en tailleur .

- Je … je suis désolé San, je voulait pas te faire de mal, je voulait pas me moquer, je … c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça …

Santana respirait doucement, pressant doucement la main de la blonde .

- C'est bon Britt', j'te pardonne …

Un petit sourire éclaira la blonde, rassurée d'avoir été pardonnée .

Un silence confortable s'installa . Elle n'osaient pas trop croiser le regard de l'autre et rougissaient quand cela arrivait, même si elles ne voulaient pas se l'admettre . Chacune détaillait le corps de l'autre, regardant attentivement chaque courbe, chaque geste .

La blonde prit finalement la parole .

- On … on peut reprendre le jeu ?

La brune hocha doucement la tête .

- C'est le tour de qui ?

- C'est mon tour Britt' . Attend … tu pratiques un sport toi ?

- Je suis street danseuse . Je suis chef d'une crew .

- Ah bon ? Alors tu danses toi aussi ! Certes, pas de la même façon, mais je paris que tu le fais a merveille !

La blonde baissa les yeux, gênée, et sourit . Remarquant ce silence soudain, la brune releva doucement la tête de Brittany par le menton et planta son regard dans le sien .

- Ça va ?

Paralysée par le regard profond de la Latina, la concernée ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre et se contenta d'un petit sourire .

- Tu pourras me montrer un jour ?

Le regard sincère et le sourire de Santana touchèrent la blonde . Elle avait vraiment envie de la voir danser . Pas qu'elle avait honte, ou était timide, non, mais tout le monde dénigrait la danse de rue . C'était la première personne qui s'y intéressait, en dehors de la banlieue .

- Oh … oui, si tu veux .

- Génial ! Je suis impatiente !

Un généreux sourire éclaira une fois de plus son visage .

La blonde continua le questionnaire .

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu étudies a l'école de danse . Elle est dans les hauts quartiers de L.A . Tu as bien les moyens de payer ? Je veux dire, c'est pas donné !

- Bah, c'est pas moi qui paye mes études, mon père est médecin, ma mère avocate . A eux deux, ils peuvent me payer de bonnes études .

- Oh, d'accord .

Brittany se demandait toujours ce que ça faisait d'aller dans une bonne école, d'avoir des amis corrects et d'être suivi . D'un côté, elle enviait Santana, d'un autre, elle pensait que tout cela l'étoufferait vite, et que la liberté lui manquerait .

- A moi . Tu m'as dis que tu étais obligé de dormir sous un pont parce que tu étais partie de chez toi . Pourquoi tu ne vas pas a l'hôtel ou quelque part, mais pas sous un pont ?!

La blonde parut gênée de la question, ce qui affola aussitôt la brune .

- Oh, mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est pas grave, je suis trop curieuse …

Brittany sursauta devant le soudain énervement de l'autre et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour la calmer . La Latina s'arrêta aussitôt et leur regard se rencontrèrent . Un éclair . C'était ce que Brittany jurait avoir vu dans le regard de Santana . Mais pas un éclair de rage . Un éclair de douceur et de paix .

- Je peux te dire San, ça ne me dérange pas .

- Ne te force pas .

- Du tout . Je ne vais pas a l'hôtel ou ailleurs parce que je n'en ai pas les moyens . Comme tu peux voir, je viens de la banlieue pauvre de L.A . J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir de quoi m'habiller . Alors, ce pont, c'est un peu comme la lumière au bout du tunnel . Enfin, comprend moi comme tu veux, mais pour moi, c'est déjà pas mal .

La brune avait écouter sans rien dire . Elle se sentait mal pour la grande blonde . Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle . C'est vrai que Brittany n'était pas la plus efféminée, mais ce n'étais pas ce qui comptait . Elle s'ouvrait a Santana librement, et c'était ça qui comptait . Malgré ses habits plutôt pauvres, la Latina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la blonde avait son charme . Et malgré un caractère un peu tordu, elle pouvait voir quelqu'un de doux et introverti . C'est comme ça qu'elle voyait Brittany . Pas comme la badasse dure a cuire, mais comme une fille timide et douce . Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas faire de remarques désagréables en présence de la brune, ou qu'elle se montrait plutôt galante envers elle . Et ça suffisait a la Latina pour trouver son charme a Brittany .

- Britt' … Non, rien .

Une lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans les yeux de la dite « Britt'» .

- Allez, dis moi San, ça va pas ?

- Non, c'est rien, t'inquiètes .

- D'accord . Alors, est-ce que tu … euh … enfin, tu sors avec beaucoup de monde ?

- Hum, je suis sortis avec pas mal de personnes, oui, et je suis célib', si c'est ce que tu veux savoir .

- Oh, d'accord .

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sourit intérieurement .

- Et toi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas toujours aussi sympa, j'ai raison ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est un peu bizarre même, t'es la première personne avec qui je parle de moi comme ça !

La brune sourit .

- Et bien je suis flattée !

La blonde fit de même .

- Merci San …

- De ?

- De m'écouter juste .

La brune sourit de plus belle .

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! J'aime bien t'écouter ! Ça me change des bouffons à l'école !

- Alors … tu m'aimes bien ?

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas ?

La blonde sentis ses joues prendre une couleur embarrassante . Décidément cette Latina avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états !

- Personne m'a jamais dis qu'il m'aimait bien …

Santana s'arrêta de sourire et observa Brittany .

- Et bien … maintenant c'est fait . J't'ai baptisé !

Brittany sourit .

- C'est vrai .

La Latina regarda sa montre .

- Wow, il est tard, je dois, y aller ! A plus Britt' !

Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci . Un rictus étrange déforma sur le visage rougit de la blonde .

- A plus San …

La brune partit en courant dans les entrailles du pont .

* * *

**Finish ! Votre avis ? **


	8. Return to Reality

**La suiite ! :D Bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu mon Brevet Mention Très Bien ! Trop contente ! Donc maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de stress, je vais poster tous les jours ! **

* * *

_Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci . Un rictus étrange déforma sur le visage rougit de la blonde ._

_- A plus San …_

_La brune partit en courant dans les entrailles du pont ._

* * *

La plus jeune fut sortit de ses rêveries quand son portable vibra . C'était Puck . Merde . Elle l'avait oublié celui là .

- Allo ?

- Hey bouffonne t'es ou ? On s'inquiète nous !

- Calme ta joie Mohawk ! J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

- Ça va ! On veut juste que tu viennes ! La crew s'inquiète et je sais pas quoi leur dire ! En plus, tu sais très bien qu'on a une battle dans pas longtemps ! Et faut qu'on trouve une chorée !

- Bon, sa va, je viens, pas la peine d'aboyer !

- Tu –

Elle raccrocha puis soupira . Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de partir d'ici . Pas parce que le pont était trèèèès agréable, non, mais parce que c'était le seul endroit ou elle savait qu'elle pouvait retrouver la brune, et étrangement, elle s'était attachée a celle-ci, a son sourire, ses blagues et ses humeurs . Elle se leva et marcha pendant une bonne demi – heure jusqu'à un vieux hangar ou elle et sa crew avaient l'habitude de se retrouver .

Puck réagit aussitôt qu'elle arriva .

- Putain mais t'étais ou ?! On t'as cherché partout !

- Ta gueule !

Il resta bouche bée devant une telle sérénité de la part de la chef de l'équipe quand celle-ci commanda a tous de se mettre en place – ce qu'ils firent rapidement – et qu'elle orchestra parfaitement l'échauffement et la chorégraphie improvisée .

Ils se servirent des murs et des plates formes pour effectuer multiples acrobaties dans un rythme acharné, leur corps suivant la musique et se déchaînant sur le tempo . Leur corps parlaient littéralement pour eux . Tous étaient synchronisés et passaient parfois par des solos . Il y eu des rires, des blagues, comme au premier jour . Et c'était ça que Brittany aimait chez sa crew . Tous solidaires . Il y avait Puck, Quinn, Mike, Andrew, Selena et elle, bien sur . Cette équipe existait depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans . Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand tout allait mal pour eux . Et maintenant, ils sont sa famille . Ses frères et ses sœurs . Et ils se chamaillent et se réconcilient, se confient leurs secrets et leurs rêves, comme une famille . Et dans ce groupe, là ou la danse et l'esprit d'équipe régnait, Brittany se sentait bien . Ceux là ne la traitaient jamais, ne se moquaient pas d'elle . Il l'encourageaient .

Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement intensif, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez travaillé . Quinn et Selena en profitèrent pour aller voir Brittany .

- Alors, ou tu étais Britt' ?

- Ouais, dis nous tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire !

Elle hésita . D'un côté, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire . D'un autre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle . La confiance l'emporta .

- J'étais avec une fille et –

- Stop ! C'est bon, pas de détails, on a comprit .

Quinn avait mit sa main en stop, montrant bien qu'elles n'avaient aucune envie de connaître les activités peu catholiques de la blonde .

- Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On parlait juste !

- Toi ? Parler ? Arrêtes, mon cul oui !

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Et la suite, c'est que tu l'a envoyé bouler dix minutes après parce qu'elle voulait pas le faire .

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'écoute, et elle est gentille !

Les deux filles firent les yeux ronds . Brittany, LA Brittany, impulsive, acharnée, violente, badasse, qui parlait ? Sans taper ? Sans condition aucune ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair .

- Euh … Faut que tu nous la montre ! Pour que je lui serre la main !

- Enfin une qui arrive à la dompter ! C'est la bonne ! Grrrrr !

La deux filles se regardèrent vicieusement et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard niai de Brittany .

- C'est bon vous avez fini ? Déjà, c'est rien qu'une fille sympa avec qui je parle, c'est tout !

- Mais oui ! Et la je paris que –

- Merde ! J'avais pas vu l'heure ! J'dois y aller !

- Aller ou ?

- Voir Santana !

- Ahh ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ! Félicite la de ma part ! C'est pour quand le mariage et les bébés !?

- Ta gueeeeeeule Quiiiiin !

Les deux filles étaient tordues de rire tandis que la blonde courait a en perdre haleine jusqu'au pont . En effet, elle avait remarqué que la brune passait tous les jours a la même heure . Or, elle était déjà en retard, et elle voulait absolument la voir . Pourquoi ? Pas vraiment de réponse . Elle avait juste envie d'être avec elle .

* * *

**Je sais, les chapitres sont courts, mais il y a plusieurs raisons :**

**1 - Des Chapitres trop longs ne sont pas agréables a lire, et perso, quand moi je vois qu'il y a 500000 lignes par chapitre, j'ai limite envie de pas le lire, parce qu'a force j'ai mal a la tête et je sais jamais ou je suis arrivé, donc voilà .**

**2 - Parce que j'aime bien vous faire attendre ;)**

**3 - Je préfère diviser en pleins de petits chapitres plutôt qu'un gros tas . C'est plus pratique a mon gout !**

**Did you like it ?**


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Tout d'abord JE SAIS je suis sadique . J'aime vous embêter * Moua ah ah ! * *Rire diabolique * . Ça ne serait pas marrant si je coupais alors qu'on s'en fou royalement de ce moment là ( Enfin façon de parler, mais vous avez compris ) . **

**Ensuite, merci pour le brevet, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Voilà la suite, Enjoy it !**

* * *

_- Ahh ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ! Félicite la de ma part ! C'est pour quand le mariage et les bébés !?_

_- Ta gueeeeeeule Quiiiiin !_

_Les deux filles étaient tordues de rire tandis que la blonde courait a en perdre haleine jusqu'au pont . En effet, elle avait remarqué que la brune passait tous les jours a la même heure . Or, elle était déjà en retard, et elle voulait absolument la voir . Pourquoi ? Pas vraiment de réponse . Elle avait juste envie d'être avec elle ._

* * *

Elle arriva plus tard sous le pont, essoufflée, et rouge . Elle souffla quelques instants en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, lançant des regards circulaires sur les alentours . Pas de signe de Santana .

_Putain, merde, j'lai raté !_

Elle tira la grimace avant de s'appuyer sur une gouttière, déçue . Il faut dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup parler avec la brune . Ça la détendait . Et même si elle ne se l'admettrait pas, c'était le meilleur moment de sa journée .

- Britt' ?

Une voix la fit sursauter . La voix qu'elle espérait . Sa bonne humeur remonta en flèche .

- San ? San, t'es ou ?

La brune sortit de la pénombre .

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas !

La Latina avait courut jusqu'à la blonde et l'avait étreint . Cette dernière, un peu sous le choc de ce geste impulsif, prit un peu de temps a se rendre compte ou elle était . Un fois fait, elle la lui rendit volontiers .

_Sa peau est chaude … Je suis bien dans ses bras … _

Ce fut ce qu'a pensé Brittany pendant ce moment de pure amitié . Elle s'écartèrent a contre cœur et s'assirent sur la bordure qu'elles connaissaient bien, maintenant .

- San … Mes amis veulent te rencontrer . Tu veux bien venir demain, les voir ?

- Mmm … Oui, ça se pourrait bien . Au faite, j'ai cherché un peu pour toi, il se trouve qu'il y a un job de libre dans mon école . Femme de ménage . Je sais, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est –

- Parfait .

La blonde l'avait prise de court, heureuse de pouvoir voir son amie plus souvent .

- Je commence quand ?

- Je pense que dès demain, tu peux aller postuler . Tu auras certainement le job . En tout cas, on se verra plus souvent !

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage . Il réchauffa encore la cœur de la blonde .

- D'accord, j'irais .

- Super ! Je passe te prendre ic 30 !

- Ok .

La brune claqua un baiser sur la joue de la blonde .

- Bon, aller, j'y vais moi ! Sinon j'vais me faire engueuler !

- A demain !

- Salut !

Et elle partit . Cette nuit là, la blonde dormit bien . Très bien .

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt, et passa dans les toilettes d'un bar pour se nettoyer un peu .

Comme prévu, Santana l'attendait sous le pont, a 7 h 30 .

Elle lui sourit en la voyant .

- Hey !

- Hey Britt' ! Oh …

La brune fit une mine triste . La blonde perdu son sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant le problème .

- San ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, mais … euh … Je pense que tu devrais, enfin … tu vois, t'habiller un peu mieux pour un entretien . Ne le prends pas mal, tu es très belle, mais il vaut mieux faire bonne impression .

La blonde rougie sous l'adjectif valorisant qu'avait employé la Latina .

- Tu … Tu me trouves jolie ?

La Latina hocha la tête positivement avec son grand sourire habituel .

- Oui, tu es très belle, je te l'ai dis . Je ne vais pas le cacher . Ce qui est vrai doit être dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … Toi … toi aussi tu es très belle San …

- Merci !

Même si ça ne se voyait pas a cause de son teint hâlé, le rouge avait prit possession des pommettes de la petite brune, qui sentait ses joues lui chauffer .

- Attends …

La Latina s'approcha de la street danseuse et trempa dans l'eau un mouchoir blanc qu'elle avait sortit de sa poche . Elle frotta alors doucement le visage salit de la grande blonde qui rougissait imperturbablement . Leur regards se croisèrent et elles restèrent perdues dedans l'une l'autre pendant plusieurs longues secondes . La brune rompit le contact la première, mal a l'aise, continuant a frotter doucement les parties sales tandis que la blonde détaillait le visage de la brune . Elle était belle . Ça, elle en était sure . Et elle était douce, a l'écoute et tendre . Et surtout, elle ne la jugeait pas . Donc elle était parfaite . Mais la réalité repris vite le dessus et le temps de sortir se ses pensées, Brittany avait déjà été entraînée par la brune dans les allées de L.A . Cette dernière l'avait attrapée par la main et la guidait jusqu'à son école .

Une fois arrivées, elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble . Une grille imposante avec les initiales de l'école s'élevait devant elles . LAHSAD . Les initiales de Los Angeles High School of Art and Drama . C'était un long nom . Mais l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant .

Une énorme cour ou jardins et fontaines prenaient agréablement place, salles de musique, de théâtre, d'art plastique et de danse, toutes plus gigantesques les unes que les autres . Une multitude d'élèves chargés de peintures, de costumes, stéréos ou instruments circulaient dans les couloirs bondés en parlant de leur chorée de fin d'année, du prochain couplet qu'ils allaient écrire ou jouer a l'auditorium, de l'exposition d'art de L.A ou ils exposeraient sûrement leur chef d'œuvre, certains dansaient dans les couloirs, s'entraînant pour leur prochaine audition, quelques musiciens comblant les espaces vides, répétant leurs dernier cour de solfège etc . Elles traversaient les couloirs, et Brittany était assez mal a l'aise face a tous ces gens, tandis que Santana, elle, paraissait parfaitement décontractée .

Ça poussait et s'agitait de tout les sens, pas le de la mauvaise façon, mais ce n'en était pas moins désagréable . Tout était agité partout, la musique résonnant et faisant écho a chaque coin de l'école . Et Brittany avait mal a la tête, et son rythme cardiaque augmentait instantanément . Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit a Santana, c'est qu'elle avait la phobie de la foule trop importante et de l'agitation . Et elle avait peur . Sous le stress, elle lançait des jurons et bousculait ceux qui passaient ou qui faisaient un peu trop de bruit . Alors, la brune remarqua la gène de la blonde et elle attrapa sa main et se retourna, la regardant dans les yeux . Elle avait comprit .

- Ferme les yeux, laisse toi guider, je te promets qu'il ne t'arriveras rien, d'accord ?

Brittany observa les yeux de la plus petite . Ils étaient emplis de compassion et de bonne foi .

- Tu me fais confiance ?

La blonde hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux . La petite brune la tira a travers la foule, faisant attention a ce que personne ne la bouscule .

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est finit Britt' .

Elle obéit . Elles étaient devant la porte d'un bureau, sûrement la principale .

- San, je … je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …

- Écoute Britt', tu vas rentrer, tu vas t'asseoir, et tu vas montrer a cette femme combien tu es une personne merveilleuse . Tu vas impressionner tout le monde, et tu vas avoir ce job . Tu vas montrer la Brittany que j'ai connu, celle qui impressionne, celle qui a confiance en elle .

Merveilleuse ? C'était bien la seule personne a lui avoir jamais dit ça . Pour les autres, elle était plutôt « l'erreur de la nature » . Aux mots de la brune, elle reprit confiance en elle et inspira .

- Au faite, ta préparé une lettre de motivation, ou quoi ?

La blonde hocha vivement la tête et sortit un petit bout de papier froissé de sa poche qui tira un air peu convaincu a la Latina . Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de commencer .

- Monsieur, Madame, je me présente a cet entretiens dans le but d'obtenir le job souhaité .

La première phrase fit déjà rouler des yeux la petite brune qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

- Je n'ai pas de diplôme, ni de certificat qui atteste de ma bonne conduite a l'école, et je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais porté un grand intérêt aux études . Pour moi, savoir que la première Guerre Mondiale ait commencé en 1836, ou encore que l'Union Européenne a été créée en 1920 par Napoléon II, ou même que la capital de la Suède soit Ikéa, n'a pas d'importance . Et même chose pour le travail . Prenons l'exemple de Jésus par exemple . Il n'a jamais travaillé, et pourtant, tout le monde le respecte et personne ne s'oppose a lui . Et tout ça, grâce a notre République ou tout le monde se gratte le cul . Voilà maintenant plusieurs années que le traité de l'Armistice a été signé par Hitler, Pétain, De Gaulle, Napoléon etc . La Dream Team, quoi . Et tout cela pour dire que même si mes connaissances sur certains sujets sont bien supérieures a ce a quoi nous devons obtenir pour avoir le bac, je me permets d'approfondir sur mes connaissances pour exprimer ma –

La brune la stoppa d'n geste de main, l'autre frottant désespérément son front .

- Britt' … c'est euh …

La jeune blonde lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui créa une torsion subite a l'estomac de Santana, cette dernière étant vraiment mal a l'aise de devoir faire part de son incompétence a son amie . Elle se tortilla nerveusement les mains avant de lever un regard hésitant vers Brittany .

- Euh … Britt', c'est, comment dire, c'est super tout ça mais … euh … a mon avis, la principale se passera de savoir ton parcours scolaire et tes compétences, d'accord ?

- Tu veux que j'oublie le discours ?

- Oui, c'est ça en faite, pas de discours .

La blonde, déçue par la réaction peu méliorative de son amie, baissa les yeux avec une moue triste .

- Bon, d'accord …

Cette réaction n'eu aucun mal a affoler la brune, qui tenta tout pour se rattraper .

- Il est vraiment génial ton texte, mais tu vois, je pense que … tu n'en auras pas besoin parce qu'elle verra tout de suite que tu es la meilleure .

La blondinette releva un visage rayonnant a son amie et la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de lui souffler a l'oreille .

- Merci San …

Le rose monta aux joues de Santana qui commença a se sentir mal a l'aise, et brisa l'étreinte .

- Allez, vas-y, je vais en cours . Je serais en salle de danse, la salle numéro 3, 2 ème étage . Bonne chance ! Et n'oublie pas, c'est toi la meilleure !

Elle prit la tête de Brittany entre ses main et lui posa un doux bisou sur la joue, auquel, encore une fois, la destinataire ne put s'empêcher de rougir et d'apprécier . Son cœur s'accéléra subitement dans sa poitrine et elle porta sa main a sa joue pour tenter de se rappeler la texture douce des lèvres de son amie .

Une fois son rythme cardiaque calmé, elle toqua adroitement a la porte .

- Entrez !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avais envie de vous montrer que Brittany est trèèèès portée sur le sujet des études ^^**

**Spoiler :**

**Dans le prochain épisode * Oui oui, je me crois comme dans un film . Action ! * vous assisterez a l'entretien d'embauche de Brittany qui sera assez court, mais pas moins sympathique . Vous imaginez une grande femme un peu plus âgée que Brittany, stricte et sévère, en face de notre blonde, décontractée et nonchalante . Vous vous imaginez bien que les univers ne sont pas les mêmes, les points de vue non plus d'ailleurs ... **


	10. Dance With Her

**Salut a tous ! Merci pour le reviews ! Et oui, je sais, certaines fautes seront toujours bien présentes mais je ne peux rien faire, ce n'est pas trop mon fort l'orthographe, désolé, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop :/**

* * *

_- Entrez !_

* * *

Une jeune femme se tenait assise a son bureau, assez grande, longs cheveux châtains et raides, elle était jeune mais inspirait le respect .

- Euh … Bonjour, je m'appelle Brittany Pierce et –

- Assis .

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais finit par obéir, s'affalant sur la chaise sous le regard perplexe de la directrice .

- Je viens pour le poste de –

- Poubelleuse .

- … Ouais .

La femme plus âgée soupira, puis analysa Brittany de haut en bas .

- Vous … vous venez d'où exactement ?

- L.A Adjacent .

- Oui, je comprends mieux …

La blonde, qui commençait a s'impatienter ( elle n'était décidément patiente qu'avec Santana ) fronça les sourcils et mâchouilla insolemment un chewing-gum .

- Bon, je l'ai ce job ou quoi ?

- Sur un autre ton jeune fille ! Eh bien, vous avez des diplômes, licences, contrats ?

Elle réfléchit puis ouvrit finalement la bouche .

- Euuuuh …. Nan .

- Le bac ?

- Nan .

- Le brevet ?

- Peut être, j'suis pas sur .

La directrice soupira .

- Bien … on vous rappellera .

- Vous avez même pas mon numéro .

- J'ai dis on vous rappellera .

La jeune fille rit nerveusement et secoua la tête avant de se lever nonchalamment et se diriger vers la porte . Ça ne valait absolument rien de bon quand une personne vous dit ça, et elle était bien décider a l'avoir, ce poste . Elle fit d'un coup demi – tour rapide et se pencha sur le bureau, tapant des poings sur la table .

- Bon, écoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job d'accord ?

- Et bien, le Pôle Emploi est ouvert à cette heure ci !

- Vous rigolez ? Le Pôle Emploi il sert surtout à fournir de l'Emploi à ceux qui tiennent le Pôle !

- Comme vous dites, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une réunion .

La blonde insista et se mordilla lèvre inférieure, restant plantée devant le bureau, ce qui tira un soupir d'exaspération a la directrice .

- J'ai BESOIN de cet emploi !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir S - Pour payer le loyer . S'il vous plait .

Elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle avait accepter de postuler a ce boulot .

La plus vieille femme l'observa longuement .

- Demain, a 8 h tapante, ici . Le concierge vous montrera ce qu'il faut faire .

La jeune blonde souffla .

- Ouff ! Merci .

Elle sortit joyeusement du bureau en claquant la porte sous le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de la directrice .

Le bonheur avait prit place sur visage mais elle se réprimanda moralement d'avoir pensé a la brune plutôt qu'a la raison première . Elle se souvint alors de l'endroit indiqué par cette dernière avant qu'elle n'aille postuler .

Elle se rendit a l'endroit indiqué, un peu aidée par les échos bruyants de la stéréo dans les couloirs .

Elle se sentait mal, moins que tout a l'heure, mais cette agitation la rendait folle . Bientôt, elle finit par courir pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible la salle de danse .

Une fois arrivée, elle souffla et vit que la porte était ouverte . Elle se plaça inconsciemment dans l'encadrement et fit les yeux ronds devant un tel équipement : baffes et amplificateurs surdimensionnés, barres de danse, bancs de détente, tapis d'étirement, spots et boule a facette, équipement spécial, costumes, accessoires de chorée etc . C'était vraiment la crème de la crème d'étudier dans cette école !

Son regard dériva alors vers les élèves se déchaînant sur une musique électro . Leurs gestes étaient précis, fluides et les portés relativement bien effectués . Et elle vit Santana . Cette dernière sortait du lot, ses pas étant plus précis et mieux effectués que ceux des autres . La sueur froide s'empara de son dos lorsqu'elle remarqua la tenue très réduite de la brune : brassière de sport et mini short moulant . Cheveux détachés et ondulés, descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, un peu en bataille suite a l'effort . Jambes dénudées et brillantes de sueur, comme son ventre . La bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit légèrement .

La brune se déhanchait rageusement sur un méga mixte endiablé, mélangeant des pas classiques, de samba, cha cha cha, quick step, salsa et beaucoup d'autre .

La blonde était tellement hypnotisée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la brune qui s'approchait d'elle .

- Hey Britt' !

L'éternel sourire de la Latina reprit place sur son visage rougit d'épuisement .

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête pour se retrouver face a une petite brune plus rayonnante que jamais .

- Euh … Oui, ça va …

Son regard descendit malgré elle vers la poitrine de sa partenaire . Elle se soulevait a un rythme saccadé, secouée par quelques soubresauts, perlée de sueur .

- Mes yeux sont là …

La blonde rougit et détourna les yeux d'une Latina en pleine forme . Pas physiquement, mais mentalement, elle était intacte !

Pour changer de sujet, Brittany commença a parler .

- Alors … tu m'as mentis !

La Latina fit les yeux ronds .

- A propos de ?

- Tu ne fais pas que du classique !

Elle soupira .

- Oh ! Oui, je ne fais pas que du classique, comme tu peux le voir . Les styles de danses sont très variés dans cette école .

- Oui, j'ai pus voir ! Et tu te débrouilles très bien ! Je suis impressionnée !

- N'exagérons rien, je suis dans les normes on va dire .

- Si tu te débrouillais comme les autres, alors pourquoi je ne regardais que toi ?

La brunette sursauta alors a ces mots et détailla la blonde du regard, qui rougissait furieusement et regardait tout sauf la Latina .

- Tu ne regardais que moi ?

- Bah … boui, enfin, je … j'ai … tu, tu danses très bien … enfin, ouais, quoi …

Santana sourit .

- Merci Britt' .

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour .

- Et toi, ton entretien, ça s'est bien passé ?

Le visage de Brittany s'illumina aussitôt .

- Oui, je suis prise !

- Génial !

Elle s'enlacèrent avant de se serrer amicalement ( et tendrement ? ) l'une contre l'autre . Elles n'avaient aucune envie de bouger, elles étaient bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre . Brittany se sentait … complète . Elle-même . Et elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait même oublié le vacarme qui régnait . C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était avec une personne sans la traiter ou l'humilier . Et c'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait . Et ça ne faisait peut être pas longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient, mais la présence de l'autre était devenue indispensable a leur équilibre personnel . Santana, elle, aimait beaucoup être avec la blonde . C'était pour elle aussi la première fois qu'elle était aussi gentille avec quelqu'un . Beaucoup de personne cherchaient a être ami avec elle . Sans succès apparent . Et cette grande blonde aux yeux bleus était rentré dans sa vie, comme ça, et du jour au lendemain, elle avaient apprit beaucoup de choses l'une de l'autre, et étaient vite devenues inséparables .

La sonnerie de midi retentit dans le lycée . Un morceau de Beethoven remixé ( C'était San qui l'avait dit ) .

La blonde eu une idée .

- San, on peut aller voir mes amis ? On revient après ! S'il te plait !

La brune réfléchit un moment . Après tout, elle sortait tous les midis, elle ne risquait rien .

- C'est loin ?

- Non, mais c'est dans la banlieue, plus bas . Ça pose un problème ?

- Pas du tout, j'aime les nouvelles rencontres !

- Super !

Sur ce, elle partirent du lycée – non sans quelques mots rassurants a l'oreille de Brittany de la part de Santana quand elles traversèrent la foule – et passèrent bientôt par multiples croisements et ruelles que la plus blonde connaissait .

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais je ne savais pas trop ou couper, donc voilà ^^'**


	11. Friends and Love

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite apparemment attendue avec les potes de Britt' !**

**Contente que la fic vous plaise ^^**

* * *

_Sur ce, elle partirent du lycée – non sans quelques mots rassurants a l'oreille de Brittany de la part de Santana quand elles traversèrent la foule – et passèrent bientôt par multiples croisements et ruelles que la plus blonde connaissait ._

* * *

L'ambiance devint vite inquiétante et des gens pas nets passaient a côté d'elles, les regardant de coin, un sourire vicieux collé a leur visage . Et là, ce fut a Santana de ne pas être a l'aise, tandis que Brittany serpentait nonchalamment les rues étroites et sombres .

Comme précédemment pour Brittany, cette dernière remarqua l'angoisse de Santana et lui attrapa la main, la serrant doucement pour lui montrer sa présence .

Elle arrivèrent devant le vieux hangar délabré qui, Jadis, servait d'entrepôt .

Brittany entra la première, guidant la plus petite des deux dans le labyrinthe que constituait les caisses gigantesques parsemées de part et d'autre de l'entrepôt .

Au centre, un petit groupe se défiant chacun de faire des pas de danse tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres porta son attention vers les nouvelles arrivantes . En premier lieu, ils firent l'accolade a Brittany, lui sautant dans les bras, et autre familiarités . Santana resta un peu a l'écart . Puis, la blonde se défit de l'emprise de ses camarades pour se diriger vers la brune et lui tendre la main dans un grand sourire . Elle l'accepta aussitôt et fut tirée vers le petit groupe .

- Alors, les mecs, voilà Santana !

- Salut !

- S'lut !

- Hey !

- Salut !

- Yo meuf !

Le dernier ayant parler, étant Puck, il lui tendit la main pour une poignée de main amicale, mais elle le regarda, un sourcil levé, et grimaça en refusant la familiarité .

- Déjà, moi c'est pas « meuf » c'est Santana . Et salut, au faite .

Le jeune street danseur baissa les yeux vers les seins de la Latina qui réagit au quart de tour .

- Hey ! T'as cru que c'était la fête ou quoi ?! Mes yeux sont là l'iroquois juif !

Brittany, regardant la scène, visiblement gênée du mal aise entre ses deux amis, intervint .

- Alors, euh, la c'est Quinn, là Selena, ici Mike, Andrew, et lui c'est Puck .

- Laisse moi graver ce nom dans ma tête, pour que je me souvienne de l'éviter au maximum .

Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démoraliser .

- Par contre, il y a toujours une place dans mon lit pour une belle nenette comme toi !

- Puck, tu devrais arrêter avant qu'elle te roule dessus avec le train qu'elle aura volé au père d'Andrew .

- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !

- Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps !

- Pas toi Ducon ! L'idée !

- T'as du répondant, j'aime ça …

Il tendis la main pour lui toucher le derrière, quand Brittany, d'un geste impulsif, le repoussa violemment . Ils la regardèrent tous, surpris de la réaction de leur amie . Cette dernière était rouge pétante et on jurerait voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines . Le geste de Puck l'avait visiblement énervée .

- Oulà là ! Voilà que Britt' nous fais une crise de jalousie !

- Ta gueule Quinn ! J'vous emmerde, toi et ta connerie !

- Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais .

- Certainement pas pour toi .

Ils soupirèrent en cœur . En ce moment, Brittany n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de sa crew en tant que « sa famille », qu'elle aime, qu'elle ferait tout pour eux etc, vu qu'ils l'avaient préalablement énervé .

Santana, un peu gênée de l'ambiance tendue, essaya de la détendre .

- Alors euh … vous me montrez ce que vous savez faire ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et la brune poussa la blonde devant elle, l'incitant a lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire .

Selena fit démarrer la stéréo et ils commencèrent a enchaîner des pas compliqué, beaucoup trop pour Santana, qu'ils effectuaient ensemble, ou en solo . Brittany bougeait remarquablement vite, mouvant parfaitement son corps sur la musique, se servant des caisses, de barres de fer, ou de gouttières pour effectuer diverses acrobaties rythmiques . Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Santana, mais elle devait admettre que les jeunes danseurs se débrouillaient bien, et que de réelles émotions émanaient de leurs corps lors de cette chorégraphie . Ils bougeaient rapidement, fouettant l'air de leurs membres agiles, tournant et retournant sur eux même sur un rythme déchaîné . Et elle fut impressionnée par la précision des mouvements . Elle n'arriverait certainement pas a faire ça, elle aussi .

Une fois la musique finie, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés . La brune sauta dans les bras de la blonde, qui l'accueillit volontiers .

- C'était super Britt' ! Vous dansez super bien ! Tu m'as impressionnée !

La blonde rougit et baissa les yeux .

- Merci …

Mike s'avança vers les jeunes filles et prit la main de Santana dans la sienne avant de la serrer amicalement sous les applaudissements des autres .

- Et bien, Santana, je te tire mon chapeau . Voilà donc la jeune fille qui a transformée notre Britt' ! Et toi Brittany, bien joué ! Elle est superbe, et très sympa ! Tu as notre autorisation pour sortir avec !

La plus jeune le prit mal .

- Déjà tu te calmes, le Nem, je ne sors pas avec San ! Et de deux, de toute façon je vous aurez pas demandé votre avis si je devais sortir avec !

- Mais oui ! Allez ! Bon mariage ! Le mariage pour tous vient d'être voté !

- Ta gueule !

- Chut Britt', calme toi, c'est pas grave, calme toi …

La brune caressait doucement la joue de la blonde tentant de la calmer . Ce qui fit instantanément effet . Brittany arrêta les gueulantes et profita du contact, les joues légèrement rosies . Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Santana . Et heureusement qu'elle était là . C'était devenu vital pour elle de la voir . Elle était gentille, compréhensive, tendre et douce . Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme elle . Ce n'étais pas souvent que les gens cherchaient a la comprendre . Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de voir au-delà de sa carapace de badasse . Et ça avait fonctionné, vu qu'elle était devenue vraiment renfermée . Elle n'avait pas non plus comprit pourquoi elle s'était tout de suite aussi bien entendue avec Santana, ni pourquoi lui avait confié sa vie et certains secrets . Une chose est sure, c'est qu'elle ne regrette pas Santana .

Et ça, ses amis l'avaient bien remarqué, et la narguait de temps a autre avec ça . Et même si elle répondait négativement, son elle intérieur se demandait qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire de sortir avec la jolie brune, de la serrer contre elle, le soir, de lui parler, et la rassurer, que ce soit son rôle de tenir les gens a l'écart et beaucoup d'autres choses . Mais la réalité la rattrapait bien vite, trop vite . Et quand elle se réveillait le matin, sous ce pont, ce n'était pas dans les bras de Santana, mais sous ce vieux pont .

- Bon, je vais y aller moi, j'ai cours après ! A plus !

- Salut San !

Cette fois, ce fut a la blonde d'être entreprenante et de planter un doux baiser sur la joue de la petite brune, qui sourit et s'en alla joyeusement .

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de la regarder partir – non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur ses fesses – et de lancer un dernier :

- San ! On se voit après hein ?!

- Oui, dès la fin des cours, je viens te voir !

Puis, elle partit . La grande blonde était restée quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide dans un arrière plan sonore assez déplaisant : les pouffements de rire de ses amis . Ils continuaient se moquer d'elle en prenant des voix aiguës, censé représenter les leurs .

- On se voit après San, hein ? Dis moi qu'on se voit après !

- Mais bien sur Britt' ! Je cours te voir !

- Oh oui ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

La concernée se retourna lentement et soupira .

- Et dire que j'appelle ça mes « amis » .

Ils rirent tous un bon coup puis continuèrent leur petites affaires .

- Au faite Britt', je nous ai inscrit a la compèt' régionale !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est super ! Et donc ?! On est prit ?

- Bah en faite, on a un petit problème …

- Quel est-il ?

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A demain pour la suite ;)**


	12. I Dreamed A Dream

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! Aussi, j'ai déjà eu une nouvelle idée de fic, toujours sur le Brittana, que j'ai d'ailleurs commencé a écrire ! Mais elles seront dans un contexte un peu ... spécial, voyez vous ^^**

**Je commencerais a la poster dans quelques temps .**

**Pour l'instant, Enjoy la suite !**

* * *

_- Au faite Britt', je nous ai inscrit a la compèt' régionale !_

_- Quoi ?! Mais c'est super ! Et donc ?! On est prit ?_

_- Bah en faite, on a un petit problème …_

_- C'est quoi ?_

* * *

Santana rentrait nonchalamment de son école . Ça avait été un très mauvaise après midi . Et elle n'en pouvait plus . La seule chose dont elle avait envie en ce moment c'était de s'allonger … avec Brittany, mais ça c'était exclu .

D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle pensait à Brittany ? C'est pas possible d'être autant obsédé par quelqu'un ! Mais il faut dire qu'avec le temps, l'une avait prit partie intégrante de l'autre . Et rares étaient les fois ou elles ne partageaient pas leurs secrets entre elles .

Elle arriva donc sous le pont, comme convenu, s'affala sur la petite bordure qu'elle connaissait bien et s'endormit aussitôt .

* * *

Brittany ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Tout est blanc ici … Et … et Puck ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je suis ou là ? Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?

Je suis rentrée chez moi pourtant ! Non … je me suis endormie sous le pont . J'essaie de me lever, mais de lourdes chaînes en fer me gardent au sol, enchainant mes poignets et mes chevilles . Encore un essai . Encore un échec . Le poids des chaînes devient de plus en plus important au fur et a mesure que j'essaie de mes libérer . Je finis par ne plus pouvoir bouger .

Il y a plein de gens que je ne connais pas … Pourquoi ils me regardent bizarre ? Tout est tellement étrange … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Brittany ? Hey ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? Brittany ?! Attends ! Me laisse pas ! Attends ! Attends !

* * *

Un cri déchirant résonna sous le pont . Un cri de peur et de tristesse . Santana ouvrit les yeux soudainement, tremblante comme une feuille . Sa poitrine se soulevait a un rythme record et elle peinait a respirer normalement . La sueur avait prit place sur son front trempé ou quelques mèches s'étaient collées .

- Chuuut San, c'est tout, je suis là …

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Brittany, ceux – ci encerclant fermement sa taille et ses épaules pour la soutenir, malgré qu'elle était toujours allongée là ou elle s'était assoupie tout a l'heure . La blonde lui caressait doucement ses joues rouges pour la calmer .

La brune, encore en état de choc, se releva légèrement, inspectant les alentours .

- Britt' ?

- Je suis là San .

- Mais t'étais ou ?

- Je suis arrivé et je t'ai vu dormir, alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller . Et puis, tu as commencé a t'agiter, et tu étais en sueur, alors j'ai un peu paniqué, et je ne savais pas quoi faire . Après, tu as commencé a murmurer des choses que je n'ai pas comprises, mais la façon dont tu fronçais les sourcils et te tournait et retournait m'a vite fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un joli rêve que tu faisais . Alors je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te bercer, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché . Et puis je t'ai mis de l'eau sur le front pour faire baisser ta température, et je suis restée avec toi et tu as crié puis tu t'es réveillé . Tu m'as fais peur !

- Mais … j'ai … tu m'avais abandonné !

- Je ne t'abandonne pas San, jamais .

La Latina renifla pour sécher les quelques larmes qui perlaient a ses yeux et se blottit contre la poitrine de la blonde qui la serra dans ses bras .

- Tu veux me raconter ?

La brune renifla une fois de plus et hocha la tête avec hésitation .

- Je … j'étais dans … d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ou j'étais, tout était blanc . Et … et il y avait toi, et Puck, et la crew, et des gens que je ne connaissais pas . Et vous me regardiez tous bizarrement, comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal . J'avais … j'avais des … des chaînes aussi . Et au fur et a mesure que j'essayais de les enlever, elles devenaient lourdes, très lourdes . Et puis … et puis tu es partie … tu m'as laissé toute seule … et j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as pas fais attention …

Santana respirait difficilement, incapable de calmer son rythme cardiaque . La blonde était plus calme, expirait calmement contre la nuque de son amie, chatouillant sa peau ou la chair de poule apparaissait visiblement .

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, San, je suis là, je ne m'éloigne pas .

- C'était un cauchemar … Comme dans _Destination Finale_ ou la mort nous court après …

- Shht calme toi, ce n'est rien, tout vas bien maintenant .

Santana profitait de la proximité avec sa blonde, se blottissant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, étreinte dont la blonde répondait avec douceur .

- Mauvaise après midi ?

- Oui …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si quelqu'un t'a embêté je te jure que –

- C'est bon Britt', c'est pas ça .

- Alors ?

- … C'est pas grave . Et toi ton après midi ?

- Allez San, raconte moi si tu as un problème .

- Il n'y a rien Britt', c'est rien . Et toi ?

- Tu es sure ?

- Certaine . Et toi ?

- Bof … J'ai un souci avec la crew .

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

- Rien d'important .

- Allez Britt' !

- Non, c'est juste qu'on a un problème pour participer aux compet' .

- Quel est-il ?

- Il nous manque un danseur . Les règles exigent sept danseurs par crew .

La brune réfléchit .

- Oh …

- Mais … tu … tu pourrais nous aider ? Je veux dire, tu danses merveilleusement bien, et je pourrais t'apprendre des trucs ! Tu veux bien être notre septième danseur ? S'il te plait !

- Je sais pas Britt' … c'est pas mon truc la danse de rue …

- S'il te plait San ! Tu auras le meilleur professeur !

Elle sourit niaisement a la brune qui ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ambigüité de la supposition .

- C'est qu'elle se jette des fleurs celle là ! Britt', je ne doute pas de tes talents de prof, mais c'est que c'est pas trop mon style, je vais vous faire perdre .

- Au moins je perdrai avec toi .

Les yeux de la Latina accrochèrent ceux de la blonde et chacune détailla le regard pétillant de l'autre .

- D'accord, mais a une condition .

- Vas-y .

- Je dois faire une chorée de fin d'année pour avoir une bourse d'étude et aller a l'université . Mais, cette après midi, j'ai cherché un partenaire de mon niveau dans l'école, or, les secondes ne sont pas assez expérimentés, les première, tous occupés ou déjà en groupe ou en duo, et les terminales ne peuvent pas faire de groupe avec d'autres terminales . Les quelques personnes que j'ai pus tester ne savaient même pas faire un porté . Alors, si moi je t'aide avec ta compétition, je veux que tu sois ma partenaire pour mon gala .

- Pardon ? De la danse classique ? Moi ?

- C'est ça . Je vais bien faire de la danse de rue moi !

- … San, je sais pas danser des danses de salons, j'ai pas assez de grâce et de précision pour ça, je vais tout de faire rater, et tu n'auras jamais ta bourse avec moi …

- Au moins je raterai avec toi .

Un doux sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Brittany et la petite brune le lui rendit bien .

- D'accord, je vais t'aider .

- Super ! Tu pourras alterner entre ton job et nos entraînements ! Et j'amènerai la musique et des CD ! Et on fera peut être venir un coach ! Et on louera une salle d'entrainement ! Et on pourra courir dedans ! Avec des bâtons ! Non ! Trop dangereux ! Alors sans bâtons !

La blonde sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la petite Latina .

- D'accord, San .

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, et qu'on commence les répet' tout de suite !

- Quoi ? San, il est tard, et tes parents vont s'inquiéter .

- Non, je leur ai envoyé … mince, bon attends, tiens, j'arrive .

Elle sortit de sa poche un magnifique IPhone 5 argenté avec sur la coque, un joli proverbe : « Si tu tombes, je serais toujours là pour toi – Le sol . » et elle le jeta presque dans les bras de la blonde avant de se diriger vers son école . Brittany ne comprit pas tout de suite .

- J'arrive, envoie un message a ma mère en attendant .

Puis elle partit . La confiance de la brune envers la blonde la touchait énormément . C'est vrai, a près tout, cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'elles se connaissent, et pourtant, la Latina n'hésitait déjà plus a confier ses objets de valeur a celle – ci . Brittany obéit et serpenta de ses longs doigts blanc la liste de contact . Elle put constater que la brune en avait un bon paquet, et peina a trouver la nom de sa mère .

Elle lui envoya un message quand Santana revint .

- C'est bon ?

La blonde hocha positivement la tête avant de rendre son téléphone a sa propriétaire .

La Latina récupéra son bien puis attrapa Brittany par la main avant de la tirer vers l'école .

Au début surprise de la vive réaction de son amie, Brittany freina quelque peu, mais se prit bien vite au jeu et accéléra pour finir en pleine course avec la belle brune .

Une fois arrivées, Santana ouvrit sans peine la porte et conduisit son amie a travers les couloirs maintenant déserts et silencieux .

* * *

**Nous voilà de nouveau ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et bonne fête Nationale a tous !**


	13. First Dance

**Salut ! Voilà la suite ! ;)**

* * *

_Une fois arrivées, Santana ouvrit sans peine la porte et conduisit son amie a travers les couloirs maintenant déserts et silencieux ._

* * *

Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche avant de déverrouiller une porte qui menait a une grande salle de danse .

- Pendant que tu envoyais le message, je suis partie demander les clefs avant que le concierge ne parte . Bon ! Allez !

La Latina se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits pour se retrouver ventre à l'air, en brassière serrée, et en leggins de sport . La blonde resta quelques instants ébahie devant la beauté maintenant certaine de la brune – elle n'avait pas rêvé l'autre fois – et prit quelques temps avant de se placer au centre de la piste .

- Bon, alors, ces pas là ce sont les bases, tu vas faire ça et après je te montrerai la suite .

La blonde hocha la tête et commença a effectuer les pas sans grande motivation, plus intéressée par l'entraîneur que par l'entraînement . Santana soupira puis attrapa les hanches de la blonde, les guidant a travers les pas .

- Bouge plus le bassin, c'est un cha cha, pas une valse .

Brittany s'appliquait comme elle pouvait mais ce n'était pas chose facile . Il faut dire que les danses de rue rendent les membres raides et fermes, du coup, la souplesse n'était pas vraiment son truc .

Les mains chaudes de la Latina agrippaient fermement le bassin de la blonde et le forçait des fois a se déhancher . Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, ce que fit aussi la blonde, curieuse .

- San ? Je –

- Non, non Britt', c'est que, ça va pas, il faut que tu te lâche, d'accord ? La danse, c'est l'expression du corps . Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être tendue, ça fausse tout . Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi . Alors laisse toi aller, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne cherche pas à te forcer, d'accord ?

La blonde hocha la tête, impressionnée par la passion dans la voix de sa compagne .

La brune s'approcha alors d'elle et passa ses mains sur le ventre ferme de la blonde, puis lança un regard a sa propriétaire, un peu étonnée .

- Tu me fais confiance ?

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, et se laissa faire . D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais laissé faire comme ça . Mais ce n'était pas désagréable . Bien au contraire .

La Latina agrippa le T-shirt ample de la plus grande fille et commença a l'enlever . Cette dernière, toujours un peu perdue, se laissa faire et enleva son T-shirt, se retrouvant en soutien gorge .

La brune sourit .

- C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour danser, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai …

- Viens ici .

La danseuse latine désigna un endroit derrière elle . La blonde hésita un instant .

- Aller, viens, je vais pas te manger !

- Je sais …

- Alors viens !

Elle finit par obéir et se plaça derrière la Latina .

- Bon, déjà, tu fais un pas a gauche, un pas a droite, tu tournes le bassin et pas chassé, ok ? N'oublie pas d'onduler le bassin en 8, c'est important .

- D'accord .

Elles essayèrent une première fois, qui fut un désastre, Brittany ayant trop peur de brusquer la brune et de trop s'approcher .

Cette dernière le remarqua et réagit alors .

- Britt' … tu peux venir près de moi, tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre, et j'ai l'habitude des danses corps a corps . La plus gênée de nous deux, c'est certainement toi ! Allez ! Viens !

La Latina se colla alors a la fille aux yeux océan qui rougit un peu sous le contact . Les fesses de la petite femme étaient compressées contre le bas ventre de Brittany, la poitrine de celle-ci – se soulevant a un rythme saccadé – frottant le dos de la brune, pas gênée le moins du monde .

- 3, 2, 1 .

Elles réessayèrent encore une fois, sans beaucoup plus de succès .

La petite brune prit alors les deux mains de la blonde et les posa sur son ventre chaud et ferme . La blonde se crispa aussitôt mais s'apaisa sous les paroles de la jolie femme devant elle .

- Regardes Britt', est-ce que tu sens ?

La brune commença alors a onduler le bassin régulièrement . La blonde, quand a elle, sentais les muscles du ventre de Santana se contracter et bouger contre sa peau, provoquant parfois de petites bosses a la hauteur de son bas ventre . Le contact était doux mais ferme . Sa peau était brulante et la sensations d'ondulation provoquait de petites nuées de papillon au creux de l'estomac de Brittany . La grande blonde s'éloigna de l'objectif et remonta peu a peu ses mains sur le ventre de la brune sans s'en rentre compte . Elle passa ses doigts sur celui-ci et traça ses abdos et ses traits fins du bout des doigts, ressentant chaque muscle, chaque mouvement .

La brune se retourna alors, faisant face a Brittany .

- Apparemment on a pas apprit la même chose en cours de SVT .

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, s'interrogeant sur la soudaine remarque de son amie .

- Je savais pas que mes hanches étaient a cet endroit là . S'expliqua t-elle .

En effet, les mains de Brittany étaient toujours compressées contre le ventre brûlant de la petite femme . Elle les retira alors, rougissant légèrement .

- Euh, désolé …

- En tout cas, une chose est sur, tu ne sais pas danser le cha cha !

Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin qui tira un rictus a Brittany .

- Non, mais je sais faire autre chose !

A ces mots, elle commença a chatouiller le ventre de la Latina qui rit a en perdre haleine .

- Bri - … ooooh mon dieu ! Arrêtes ! S'il …. BRITTTT ! Arrêêêêtttee ! Auu secouurs !

Elle s'écroula à terre sous les chatouilles de la blonde qui continuait a la torturer de tous les sens .

Les chatouilles se transformant peu a peu en caresses qui n'eurent pas l'air de déranger la torturée .

- Brittany, tu confonds encore deux choses ?

- Non, non, désolé !

Elle s'écarta brusquement, mais Santana se rapprocha davantage .

- C'est agréable aussi …

La brune se cala dans les bras de sa tortionnaire qui lui caressa doucement le dos, puis le ventre et les bras, faisant bien attention a chaque réaction du corps de la belle brune . Elle captait attentivement chaque frisson, chaque gémissement involontaire que son amie laissait passer a travers ses lèvres . Et ce petit moment de tendresse ne manqua pas de provoquer une chaleur familière entre les jambes de notre héroïne .

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, et bien qu'elles n'avaient pas appris grand-chose, une chose était sûre, peut être que leur culture n'avait pas augmentée, mais leurs sentiments avaient pris une tournure décisive …

* * *

**Voilà ! Premier entrainement terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	14. Do you Wanna Touch ?

**Hello Everybody ! La suite ! J'en profite pour faire un RIP a Cory Monteith, acteur de Glee jouant Finn, qui nous a quitté samedi midi . Du moins, il a été retrouvé le 13/07 . RIP a ce grand acteur qui va nous manqué . La série ne sera plus jamais la même sans lui .**

* * *

_La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, et bien qu'elles n'avaient pas appris grand-chose, une chose était sûre, peut être que leur culture n'avait pas augmentée, mais leurs sentiments avaient pris une tournure décisive …_

* * *

La sonnerie venait de retentir dans les couloirs du lycée . Ce matin, Santana avait rejoint la blonde, sous le même pont que d'habitude, dans la bonne humeur et elles étaient toutes les deux parties a l'école ensemble .

D'ailleurs, cette petite routine devenait vraiment habituelle . Et cette journée était d'autant plus importante, puisque Brittany commençait le travail aujourd'hui même . Et elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde de se soucier de ce problème . En effet, le concierge la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, il n'avait pas été très confiant dès le départ avec Brittany – Allez savoir pourquoi ? – et considère ce matin comme une période d'essaie . Et comme je vous l'ai dis, notre blonde n'en fait qu'a sa tête, se fichant royalement de l'avis des autres .

Santana sortait d'un cours de danse quand elle croisa Brittany qui la regardait, accoudée a son balais, quand le concierge la réveilla en passant la main devant ses yeux et la secouant . Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda qui l'interpellait .

Elle envoya bouler le pauvre homme avec une remarque cinglante avant que la brune ne vienne calmer le jeu, ce qui calma, par la même occasion, notre jolie blonde .

- Hey Britt' !

- San !

- Faut que t'arrêtes d'envoyer promener tous les gens comme ça, d'accord ? Cet homme ne faisait que son travail et – Hey mais dégage ta mère toi ! J'vais te castrer moi ! Aller va t'coucher !

En effet, un jeune homme avait bousculé la brune en passant, et son caractère de feu avait vite rattrapé son état passager d'empathie .

La blonde rit alors, sous le charme .

- Oui, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

La Latina fit semblant de bouder .

- Mais euuhh !

- T'es trop mignonne !

La petite brune sourit et la blonde fut gênée de sa propre audace, ce que remarqua son amie qui repoussa quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur le front la grande blonde qui souleva timidement les yeux vers une Latina plus rayonnante que jamais .

- Hey, Britt'-Britt', t'es choux toi aussi . No problem .

La fille aux yeux bleus océans sourit alors .

- Bon, on a la salle pour nous, tu viens ?

La concernée hocha vivement la tête et la suivie .

Remarquant que la brune était déjà en tenue, ou plutôt petite tenue, parce qu'elle ne portait pas grand-chose ( Et ils doivent manquer de tissus au Brésil, parce que d'après Brittany, toutes les fringues Brésiliennes ne sont qu'un petit bout de tissus recouvrant le strict minimum, Santana en était la preuve ) la blonde entreprit de se mettre en tenue plus légère, elle aussi .

Elle retira donc son T-Shirt et sa casquette, lui donnant un côté bad-girl et remonta son jean . Santana fut la première intéressée par les abdos bien dessinés de Brittany et s'approcha donc d'elle, très _très_ près, collant son ventre nu au sien, puis caressa de ses longs doigts les muscles de celle – ci . La blonde frémit mais laissa faire la Latina qui semblait intéressée et concentrée .

Celle-ci releva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de la blonde, illuminé et empli de luxure .

- Tu as un superbe corps .

- Merci …

- Tu n'as pas de copain ?

- Euh … je … non, je …

- Oh, c'est dommage, tu devrais faire profiter a quelqu'un de ce magnifique corps .

Puis, sans une once de pudeur ni de gêne, elle partit vers la stéréo et laissa Brittany là, en plan, réfléchissant a ce que venait de dire la Latina .

Une musique entrainante retentit dans la pièce . Santana se plaça au milieu et commença a se déhancher tout en faisant quelques étirements basiques .

- Aller Britt' !

- J'arrive .

La concernée fit elle aussi les étirements, son regard dérivant souvent vers le miroir en face d'elle, vers le fessier et les muscles saillants de la brune qui n'y prêtait pas attention .

- On essaye le porté ?

La blonde hocha la tête .

La petite brune aux yeux chocolats se mit en place et courut droit sur Brittany, qui la souleva sans grand mal . Elle fut même étonnée de la légèreté de la brunette et ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun des candidats n'avait réussi a la soulever .

Elle entendit Santana soupirer et rire de bonheur .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien . Je pensais que enfin ! Enfin ça y est ! Quelqu'un qui arrive à faire ce porté ! T'es super Britt' !

La blonde reposa doucement le brune a terre, faisant glisser le corps humide contre le sien . Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt face a face, leur visage a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .

Pendant un instant, elles détaillèrent le visage de l'autre quand la musique devint plus électrique et la Latina s'extirpa des bras chaud de la blonde avant d'entamer un déhancher hot au milieu de la salle, secouant ses membres précisément et rapidement . Elle fit un signe de tête a la blonde, suivit d'un sourire .

Quand cette dernière fut a quelques mètres derrière elle, elle s'agita de plus belle avant de murmurer sensuellement .

- Aller, viens me voir Britt', montre moi ce que tu sais faire …

Rien qu'au ton suave de la brune, Brittany jurais qu'elle avait jouit vu l'état pitoyable de son entrejambe en ce moment . Elle se disait a elle-même que sa culotte était fichue .

Elle ne se fit pas prier et colla alors son bas ventre aux fesses de Santana avant de suivre son déhanché endiablé . Ses mains partaient a l'aventure dans la longue chevelure rebelle de la brune, s'attardant parfois sur son ventre, effleurant sa poitrine . Au bout de quelques instants, la danse prit une tournure plus sensuelle .

Elles avaient ralenties et faisaient maintenant un corps a corps doux et lent . Leur corps se mouvant doucement l'un contre l'autre, le nez de la brune dans le cou de la blonde, ses bras autour des son cou . Les bras de la plus grande encerclant la taille de la brune, la serrant plus contre elle . Les deux avaient les yeux fermés et bougeaient lentement . Brittany sentait le souffle de la brune lui chatouiller le cou et son parfum de miel envahir ses narines .

Et là, dans les bras de Santana, le temps s'arrêtait . Elle pouvait rester là pendant des heures, la regarder comme ça . Sentir son cœur s'emballer dans la poitrine de la brune et rejoindre le sien dans une fanfare ponctuée de gémissements doux et sulfureux . La petite brune brisa alors le silence, relevant sa tête pour frotter le bout de son nez a celui de la blonde qui sourit .

- Hmmm Britt' …

- Oui ?

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- En faite, Puck m'a proposé de venir passer la nuit dans la vieille maison de ses grands parents . Il veut que tu viennes aussi .

- C'est pour faire quoi ?

- Il veut qu'on se raconte des histoires d'horreur . J'aime pas ça, moi, les histoires qui font peur …

- C'est pas grave Britt', je serais avec toi .

- Tu vas rester avec moi hein ? Parce que j'ai vraiment très peur de ce genre de chose …

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas . Il ne t'arrivera rien .

- Merci San .

Leur slow continua alors pendant de longues minutes . Ou heures . Elles n'avaient plus la notion du temps de toute façon .

* * *

**Voilà ! A plus ! ;)**


	15. Scary Story

**La suiiite ! /!\ Je préviens, ils racontent VRAIMENT les histoires d'horreur /!\ , donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ou que vous ne voulez juste pas les lires, je vous conseil de passer des paragraphes .**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Leur slow continua alors pendant de longues minutes . Ou heures . Elles n'avaient plus la notion du temps de toute façon_ .

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous chez Puck vers 23 h . Quelques nuages gris voilaient le ciel nocturne . La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel . La vieille maison du jeune garçon ne rendait pas les choses moins effrayantes . Bruits et craquements étaient les maitres mots . Il faisait noir et seul la lueur de la lune a travers les fenêtres éclairait les couloirs et les pièces aux reflets bleutés foncés .

Santana tenait la main de Brittany qui la serrait avec force, cette dernière ayant enroulé un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas se perdre . Puck était devant, marchait en tête, Quinn était derrière . Mike et Selena n'avaient pas pu venir ( Et Santana avait sa petite réponse sur le problème qu'elle n'avait pas hésité a faire part a tout le monde ) . Le jeune iroquois prit un malin plaisir a faire des bruitages effrayants et a essayer de semer ses jeunes amies .

Il prit une voix étrange quand ils passèrent dans ce qui paraissait être le salon .

- Vous savez cette vieille maison, il parait qu'elle est hantée .

- Ta gueule Puckerman . Juste, ta gueule, on a déjà assez peur .

C'est Santana qui avait répondu, d'une voix pas très assurée, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes .

Il les conduit dans le grenier - plus noir tu meurs - au centre de la pièce .

Il avait déjà installé des matelas a terre pour passer la nuit .

**PDV Santana **

Je m'allongeais sur un matelas et chacun fit de même . Cet idiot de Puck, qui commençait a me gaver soit dit en passant, sortit une lampe de poche et éclaira son visage de façon a lui donner une allure inquiétante . Des ombres étranges se créèrent dans la pièce en même temps qu'une sensation du même rang dans mon estomac .

- Alors, qui a une histoire qui nous empêchera de dormir ?

- Rien que d'être dans ta putain de maison je crois que ça va m'empêcher de dormir .

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi trouillarde Britt' !

- Mais tu ne me connais pas .

- Conasse .

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez fini ou on peut commencer ?

- Bah vas-y San, si t'en a tellement envie .

- Donne moi ça toi ! Je vous préviens vous allez pleurer !

Je pris la torche des mains de Puck et commença alors mon récit .

- Il y a beaucoup de légendes Mexicaines qui font peur . La plus connue étant certainement _la Llorona_ .

- La quoi ?

- Tu te tais et tu écoutes . La Llorona . La femme qui pleure . La légende se passe au 16 ème siècle, dans les rues de Mexico . Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus sortir de chez eux après l'heure du couvre – feu . On raconte qu'a minuit, un brouillard apparaissait au ras du sol et qu'une forme étrange parcourait lentement les rues de la ville en pleurant la mort, implorant les personnes de sortir de chez eux pour l'aider a retrouver ses enfants . On dit qu'elle criait : « ¡ Aaaay mis hijos ! ¿ Donde estaran mis hijos ? » .

Les plus imprudents, ou juste suicidaires, sortaient dans la rue . Mais pas vraiment, en faite . Juste les plus faibles . La voix de cette femme était, disait on, un pur délice, impossible d'y résister . Son pouvoir suggestif était intense . Une voix mélancolique, comme a bout de souffle, ou les mots prononcés ne sont que supplication et désespoir . Dès que vous y avez succombé, impossible de s'en défaire . On parle du fantôme d'une femme recouverte d'un vieux drap blanc . Personne n'osait s'approchait du spectre .

On dit qu'elle s'agenouillait devant la Plaza Mayor, regardait vers l'Est et murmurait des paroles de supplications . Puis, elle se dirigeait vers le lac Texcoco, ou elle avait noyé ses propres enfants, et disparaissait dans la brume . Ceux qui sont sortis de chez eux ne sont jamais revenus . Ce spectre présageait la mort et le malheur des personnes qui étaient sortit . Et au matin, ils ne réapparaissaient pas, aucune trace, aucun indice . Comme envolés . On dit toujours que la Llorona erre dans le monde et apparaît certaines nuits de pleine lune, toujours a la recherche de ses défunts enfants . Cette légende a entrainée en grande partie « El Dia de Los Muertes » . Le Jour des Morts . Cette Llorona est –

A ce moment, un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée retentit dans la maison . Comme une porte qui avait claqué .

Brittany était littéralement en position fœtale sous les couvertures, Puck et Quinn écoutant attentivement . On avait tous sursauté au bruit soudain . Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, quand je pris la parole .

- Puck … dis moi que tes parents devaient rentrer .

- Je … euh … non, ils … ils sont pas là, ma mère est partie chez une amie, dans un autre quartier et mon père est de nuit …

- …

Le stress monta d'un coup et Brittany sortit le bout de son nez tout rose, craintive .

- Y a personne dans la maison là ? Hein ? San ?

- Heu … non, je … non, il n'y a personne Britt' …

Quinn me regarda, et je vis dans ses yeux du stress et de l'incompréhension . La grande blonde le remarqua aussi .

- Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça ? J'ai peur moi ! C'est pas drôle Puck ! Dis le si c'est une blague !

Il parut gêné .

- Je … euh … Britt', écoute, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? Mais ne panique pas ok ?

Elle se figea un moment et je vis des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux . Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça . Une Brittany sensible et vulnérable . Une Brittany qui a peur et qui se cache . Elle n'en était pas moins mignonne . C'était juste une face cachée de sa personnalité .

Un autre bruit retentit alors, mais plus près celui là . On dirait quelqu'un dans l'escalier .

La blonde s'affola aussitôt .

- San ! San j'ai peur ! J'veux pas mourir ! J'ai peur ! Aide moi !

Elle s'enfonça dans son matelas, toute tremblante . Elle me faisait vraiment de la peine comme ça .

- Britt' ! Britt', viens, viens me voir, viens ici …

Je lui fit une place sur mon matelas et elle sortit précipitamment du sien pour venir se coller a moi et me serrer contre elle . Elle enfouit son nez dans mon cou . Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, comme son rythme cardiaque, je le sentais, sa poitrine était compressée contre la mienne . Je commença a lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour la calmer .

- Chuuut Britt', c'est tout, il n'y a personne ici, juste nous 4 . N'ai pas peur, on est là .

Les deux autres danseurs me regardaient silencieusement, un sourire niai a leur visage, et se regardèrent comme pour dire « J'te l'avais bien dis ! » . Je leur lança un regard assassin avant que Quinn ne décide de continuer .

- A moi de raconter une histoire .

Brittany la pointa du doigt .

- Non ! Tu la fermes Blondie ! J'ai déjà assez peur !

- Désolé Britty mais on soigne le mal par le mal, c'est bien connu .

La grande blonde s'enfonça alors dans mes bras et grommela alors des choses incompréhensibles qui me firent sourire . Elle était vraiment trognon .

* * *

**La suite demain avec l'histoire de Quinn et celle de Puck ! ;)**


	16. When Wrong Come True

**Saut tout le monde ! Désolé de vous annoncer que je pars demain en vacance pendant 2 semaines, et pas d'ordi pendant 2 semaines, donc . Donc pas de poste pendant 2 semaines ( pour ceux qui 'auraient pas compris ) . J'essayerais quand même d'en poster un demain, si non, je vous en fais un plus long aujourd'hui ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_La grande blonde s'enfonça alors dans mes bras et grommela alors des choses incompréhensibles qui me firent sourire . Elle était vraiment trognon ._

* * *

- Bon . C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans . Il s'appelait Jack et passait tous les jours en moto sur une route sinueuse de montagne . Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, il avait travaillé de nuit, il était donc 23h18 quand il passa a l'habituel virage qui finissait dans le vide si l'on ne tournait pas très vite et très serré . Il distingua une ombre dans la brume, une jeune femme, très jolie, brune, assez grande et mince . Il s'arrêta et lui parla « Bonsoir, que faites vous ici aussi tard ? » . La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer vers la moto pour voir de plus près le conducteur . « Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? » . La brune acquiesça et le chauffeur lui tendis un casque pour la faire monter . Arrivé dans une petite ville, il la fit descendre . Sous le charme, il avait apprit que la jeune fille s'appelait en faite Mélanie et avait 18 ans . Il fit la route avec elle jusqu'à sa maison et lui prit la main . Celle-ci était gelée . Il en déduit qu'elle avait froid . Il lui prêta alors sa veste et finit de la raccompagner . Il repartit alors vers sa moto et se fit remarquer qu'il avait oublier sa veste . Tant pis, il reviendra la voir demain .

J'écoutais attentivement Quinn, Puck de même, et Brittany qui se collait davantage a moi, n'écoutant que d'une oreille .

- Le lendemain, le jeune homme retourna a la maison de la jeune fille et frappa a la porte . Un vieil homme d'environ 50 ans apparut alors et le jeune homme demanda la dite « Mélanie » . Le vieil homme parut surprit et affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de Mélanie dans cette maison . Jack confirma qu'il l'avait raccompagné hier soir et qu'elle était rentrée ici . L'homme plus âgée lui confia alors que sa fille était nommée Mélanie, mais qu'elle était morte i ans exactement aujourd'hui, dans un accident de moto, a 23h18, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une fête et s'était faite enterré dans le petit cimetière de la ville . Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas . Il avait bien raccompagné une jeune fille hier, ici ! Il en était sur ! Alors, il alla au cimetière de la ville, et chercha la tombe . Telle fut sa surprise quand il trouva enfin la tombe, ou le nom de Mélanie et la date de sa mort était effectivement indiquée . Mais ce qui l'acheva, ce fut sa veste, qui était accrochée sur la tombe …

Un silence s'installa alors . Nous nous regardâmes tous encore une fois et éclatâmes de rire .

- C'est ça Blondie ta super histoire ?!

- Oh ! Ça va ! Fait mieux Puckerman, si t'y arrive !

- Fastoche !

Il attrapa la lampe quand le bruit retentit encore, mais plus près cette fois-ci, comme un peu plus haut dans l'escalier .

Je sentais Brittany se figer contre moi . Sa respiration était plus que rapide .

- Chuut Britt', calme toi, ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur .

Elle renifla et se cala alors plus confortablement contre moi .

- Alors, un jour, une vieille dame, assez âgée, se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant la télévision . Elle regardait la télévision et son chien lui léchait la main, lui indiquant qu'il était là . Elle n'y prêtait pas attention . Puis, elle entendit un bruit venant de sa cuisine, elle alla donc voir . Ce n'était que le robinet qui gouttait . Elle le ferma puis revint s'asseoir dans sa chaise . Son chien recommença a lui lécher la main . Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit encore un bruit de goutte, mais cette fois, plus haut . Elle monta donc au premier étage fermer l'eau de son 2 ème robinet, qui coulait plus fort . Elle alla encore se rasseoir, et le chien continua a lui lécher la main . Puis, encore un bruit d'eau, mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci . Elle monta donc au deuxième étage, mais le robinet ne coulait pas, ni la baignoire . Le bruit continuait . Elle remarqua alors que la douche coulait et que le drap était tiré . Elle poussa alors le drap et découvrit le corps de son chien, pendu et éventré, la douche maculée de sang .

Si son chien était mort, qui lui léchait la main ?

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors . Malgré que nous savions tous que c'était juste une histoire, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous retourner dans tous les sens, histoire de voir si « quelqu'un » était là . Puck, pas peu fier de nous avoir effrayé, se leva et le bruit retentit encore dans la maison, tout près de la porte close .

- Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas . Ça m'énerve ces bruits .

- Attends … euh … tu vas pas descendre quand même ?

- Bah si pourquoi ?

Pour lui, la réponse était évidente .

- Pour rien . Te fais pas comer por la Llorona !

- Ta gueule ! J'ai pas peur de tes histoires débiles !

- Estamos esperandote aqui !

- Ouais, si je meurt je lègue a Quinn et Britt' la maison . A toi Santana, je lègue mes préservatifs et mes pastilles de viagra .

- Cabron !

- Bon, si je reviens, je prends quelque chose a manger . Vous voulez quoi ?

Je réfléchis de même que les deux blondes .

- J'sais pas . T'as quoi pour une soirée épouvante ?

- Bah d'habitude je prends des bananes .

Nous haussâmes les sourcils en cœur, perplexe de la révélation de notre ami .

Un silence gênant s'installa alors jusqu'à que le jeune iroquois tente encore .

- Mais comme vous êtes là je veux bien prendre du chocolat en plus . Banana et chocolat .

- Wow, dit donc, t'as l'âme intrépide ce soir, non ?

Décidément, je n'avais pas l'intention de me calmer ce soir . J'avais d'ailleurs lancé cette remarque avec un air niai et un petit sourire moqueur .

Puck rit puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir, se glisser dehors et de la refermer .

Un silence s'installa encore . Brittany se serra contre moi, ses doux cheveux blonds caressant mon nez en éveille . Un frisson me parcouru, puis des tremblements que je n'arrivais pas a taire . Surprise, la street danseuse se tourna vers moi .

- Tu as froid San ?

- Non, non, ça va aller Britt' …

- Mais tu trembles ! Viens ici !

Elle m'ouvrit ses bras ou je me cala sans attendre sous le sourire suggestif de Quinn .

- Qu'est-ce qui a Princesse Barbie ? Un problème ?

- Moi ? Non . Envoyez-moi une carte à votre mariage quand même !

Elle ne put retenir un rire hypocrite . Je fulminais déjà mais en voyant la mine rougie et mal a l'aise de Brittany, je me résigna a la mettre dans une position encore plus inconfortable . En revanche, je ne pus empêcher une remarque désobligeante de sortir .

- Et à ton enterrement tu nous en enverras une, toi ?

Elle grimaça puis se tut, une moue boudeuse sur son visage .

Gênée par ce silence funèbre, Brittany tenta alors la conversation .

- Alors euh … il est ou Puck là ? Ça fait un moment qu'il devrait être revenu …

Nous regardâmes autour de nous, la chair de poule s'emparant de notre peau moite . D'un bond de kangourou, je me mis sur les pattes et m'approcha de la porte .

Brittany réagit aussitôt .

- San ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ici !

- C'est pas des légendes a la con qui vont nous effrayer ! Moi j'y vais !

- Non San ! Reste là !

Je me retourna vers ma blonde, exaspérée .

- Écoute Brittany, dans la vie, faut prendre des initiatives . Et moi je laisse pas un pote tout seul comme ça .

- Mais …

- Il y a pas de « mais » .

Les yeux de ma blonde commençaient a devenir rouges et s'emplissaient de larmes .

Sa mâchoire tremblait doucement au rythme des soulèvements de sa poitrine .

Quinn, quant a elle, était complètement hébétée de voir son amie, la rebelle de service, dans cet état .

- Euuuuuuuh … T'es sérieuse là Britt' ?

Elle lui lança un regard assassin .

- Mais voyons Quinn ! Réfléchit ! Si Santana y va et qu'elle se fait - … … qu'elle … que … qu'est-ce que je ferais moi ?!

Son amie blonde aux yeux verts haussa les épaules .

- Tu reprendras ta vie normale et tu reprendras contenance parce que là ma vieille, t'es une vraie guimauve .

La mâchoire de Britt' pendait lamentablement .

- Qu-QUOI ?!

Elle se leva rageusement et la pointa du doigt .

- TU n'as pas à me dire si ma vie est normale ou non, c'est moi qui en décide du degré de « normalité » ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre d'être dans les normes Made In Quinn ! Et comment tu peux dire que je pourrais reprendre une vie normale ?! COMMENT ?!

Elle s'était mise a sangloter . Je m'étais approchée d'elle et l'avait serré dans mes bras, ou la blonde aux yeux bleus s'était lovée . Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, lui soufflant des mots rassurants a l'oreille . Elle m'écoutait sans rien dire et souriait doucement .

Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de me chuchoter .

- J'veux pas que tu meurs San …

Remarque assez surprenante, mais venant de Brittany, je voyais a travers celle-ci et comprenais le sens caché du terme lancé peu avant avec très peu de tact . Sa tristesse évidente me fendit le cœur . C'était tellement triste de voir une si jolie personne tellement ravagée . De si jolis yeux, bleus comme l'azur, emplis de larmes . Mais le plus insupportable était certainement de savoir que tout ça, c'était a cause de moi . D'être la cause de sa tristesse .

J'attrapa doucement ses poings, mis en boule, et les pressa doucement pour qu'elle relève la tête moi, ce qu'elle fit .

- Britt', je te promet que personne ne va mourir, c'est juste Puck qui s'éclate a nous faire peur . T'inquiète pas, d'accord ? N'ai pas peur .

Elle hocha doucement la tête et me prit fermement la main .

- Alors je viens avec toi .

- QUOI ?!

Ça, c'était Quinn qui venait de beugler comme une folle . Je me tourna vers elle, exaspérée, une fois de plus .

- Bon, t'arrête de gueuler ou tu veux faire connaissance avec mon poing ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Britt' reste ici, elle va pas t'emmener dans tes combines zarbi !

La jeune blonde se colla a moi .

- Arrêtes Quinn ! Je suis grande ! J'ai dis que j'allais avec Santana ! Tu restes là, toi, si tu veux !

Elle soupira .

- Bon, d'accord, mais je vous préviens, si je ne me casse ne ceresse qu'un ongle, je vous en colle une a toute les deux !

- Ouais ouais, c'est bien ! Allez ! Let's go !

Quinn se stoppa et me fixa pendant un moment qui commençait d'ailleurs a vraiment perdre patiente .

- Quinn, je te jure que si tu bouges pas ton cul sa va barder .

- Bon, j'ai une idée, on arrêtes la guerre, j'en ai marre que ce soit la guerre, on devrait être soudée, comme une équipe parce que c'est sine qua non a notre réussite . Moi j'ai compris la leçon, je fais mon mea culpa et j'attend le votre . Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je détaillais le visage de mon amie blonde, perplexe et lassée .

- … J'en dis … Que comme d'habitude tu m'énerves au plus haut point et que j'ai rien compris .

La blonde aux cheveux courts soupira .

- Laisse tomber, on ne change apparemment pas une Santana Lopez .

- Dit donc ! T'es longue a la détente toi ! T'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre ! Mais tu sais, je t'en veux pas, faut penser a pencher ta tête de temps en temps .

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour connecter tes deux seuls neurones entre eux et que ça daigne fonctionner la dedans . J'dis rien mais ils doivent se faire chiez tous seuls …

J'avais prononcé la fin de ma phrase en pointant le crane de Quinn .

- Ta gueule Lopez !

Je ne chercha pas à lui répondre, certainement devant l'insistance de Brittany a ne pas enclencher la 3 ème Guerre Mondiale, et dans un « Alala ! » sonore, j'ouvris doucement la porte, passant d'abord ma tête, inspectant le couloir, puis mon corps suivit, puis mes deux amies .

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'il y aura t-il en bas ? Puck era t-il toujours là ? Brittany avait - elle raison d'avoir peur ?**

**Suite demain ou ... dans 2 semaines !**


	17. What The Fuck !

**Bon j'essaye de vous mettre un chapitre rapide parce que je suis déjà en retard .**

**Il est trs court ce chapitre .**

* * *

_Je ne chercha pas à lui répondre, certainement devant l'insistance de Brittany a ne pas enclencher la 3 ème Guerre Mondiale, et dans un « Alala ! » sonore, j'ouvris doucement la porte, passant d'abord ma tête, inspectant le couloir, puis mon corps suivit, puis mes deux amies ._

* * *

Je descendis a pas de loup les escaliers, Brittany serrant ma main toujours plus fort, Quinn grognant et tremblant en même temps .

Arrivées en bas, tout était noir, seul le clair de lune éclairait les vieilles pièces de la maison . La pluie avait apparemment commencé a tomber en déluge sur le quartier . J'avança doucement dans la maison, des craquements et grincements se faisant entendre . Une lumière sous une porte close attira mon attention . Il y avait quelqu'un là dedans . Je me rapprocha, hésitante, me préparant a frapper, mais Brittany et Quinn essayaient de me freiner .

- San … arrête, reviens là …

- Il faut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière la porte . Puis un deuxième . Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine . Qu'allait-il avoir derrière cette porte ? Brittany avait-elle raison ? Mon corps fut prit de puissants tremblements et spasmes . Mes jambes allant se dérober d'un instant a l'autre .

J'attrapa la poignet d'une main tremblante, le cœur raisonnant dans ma tête . La sueur froide perlait a mon front, ainsi que sur ceux de mes amies, se cachant derrière moi .

Je la tourna et l'ouvrit doucement .

Ce que je vis était littéralement la chose la plus horrible que j'eu jamais vu . La mort aurait était mille fois mieux . Que dis-je, j'aurais préférais être bouffée vivante que de voir ça . Mes yeux se rétrécirent et une grimace de dégout se forma alors sur mon visage .

- OH PUTAIN ! MERDE !

En effet, la porte s'était ouverte sur un Puck au toilette, en train de pousser comme si sa vie en dépendait, un odeur répugnante embaumant la pièce .

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et me sourit .

- Hey ! Santa –

Je ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui claqua la porte au nez avant de mettre ma main devant ma bouche, me retournant sur mes amies, toutes aussi choquée que moi . Quinn – chrétienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais pas vierge pour deux sous – avait les yeux grand ouverts, sa mâchoire béante .

- Dieu Seigneur Marie Joseph Tout Puissant …

- Arrêtes de blasphémer Quinn …

Brittany, elle, était aussi choquée .

- C'était quoi ça ?! Il se fou de notre gueule ?!

Je m'énerva de suite, ne pouvant plus retenir le trop plein de Snixx en moi .

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! ON A TREMBLÉ COMME DES NOUILLES CUITES PENDANT QUE PUCKERMAN CHIAIT DU BEURRE ! MERDE !

Je donna un coup de pied dans la table basse, énervée .

On entendit une chasse d'eau, puis, un Puck, rouge et essoufflé, sortir nonchalamment des toilettes et nous fixer .

- Alors les filles ? Vous avez trouvé le chemin des toilettes ?

Nous le regardâmes, interloquée par son calme .

Mon visage se crispa de haine et de dégout avant de me jeter sur lui, la colère débordant de mon corps brulant .

Je fus rattrapée avec peine par Brittany et Quinn, qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide que je destinais au jeune iroquois . Je hurlais tellement fort mes insultes que je suis sure que la ville pouvait l'entendre . De temps a autre, une main se posait sur ma bouche pour me faire taire tandis que je me débattais inlassablement .

- CONNARD DE TA MÉRE ! T'AS JUSTE CRU QUE MMFFMMFF ET QUE TU MFFFMFF ! MAIS C'EST PAS LA FOIRE ICI ON EST PAS DANS UN CHAPITEAU ! VA TE MFMFMFFF CHEZ MON CHIEN ! MMFMMFF HIJO DE PUTA ! COMO ESTAS MMFMFM CONMIGO ?! CABRON ! ESTAS HACIENDO MFMMFMF Y VOY A TE MATAR !

- Calme-toi San ! C'est pas la peine !

Le pauvre jeune homme comprenait a peine ce qu'il se passait, les insultes l'assommant de toute part .

Je me dégagea soudainement de leur emprise, rouge de colère, le pointant dédaigneusement du doigt .

- Très bien ! Moi je rentre chez moi !

- Oh, allez, c'était qu'une blague ! Fais pas cette tête ! Si tu veux, mon lit est toujours –

- TA GUEULE !

- D'accord, je suis désolé San, ça va ?

Je soupira puis passa ma main sur mon visage, relevant mes cheveux, pour tenter de me calmer .

* * *

**Voilà ! Petit chapitre sur la découverte des trois mousquetaires ^^**

**Il est très court, mais le prochain sera long et ... plutôt positif, si vos voyez ce que je veux dire !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse réfléchir sur ce qu'il va se passer, et a dans 2 semaines !**


	18. Heart Attack

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je rentre ****_enfin_**** de vacance ! ( Sérieux j'en avais mare ) . Bref, voilà la suite tant attendue ! Voilà, voilà ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**PDV Extérieur**

Santana se dirigea vers la salle de danse ou elle avait laissé Brittany quelques minutes auparavant pour aller chercher son portable dans sa voiture . Elle s'arrêta brusquement . Un son mélodieux caressa ses tympans . Une voix douce et envoutante . Celle de Brittany . Un peu choquée par la puissance dégagée, et surtout par le retournement de situation auquel elle venait de faire face, elle se plaqua contre la porte, écoutant consciencieusement . Et ce qu'elle découvrit était simplement magnifique .

**Puttin' my defences up**  
_Mes mécanismes de défense s'enclenchent_

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

**If I ever did that...**  
_Si ça arrivait..._

**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
_Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque_

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta brusquement . Brittany parlait-elle d'elle ? Cette chanson était superbe . D'ailleurs, elle l'avait reconnue aussitôt . C'était un magnifique chanson d'amour . D'une personne qui change par amour .

**Never put my love out on the line**  
_Je n'ai jamais mis mon amour à l'épreuve_

**Never said yes to the right guy**  
_Je n'ai jamais dit « oui » au bon gars_

**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
_Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à obtenir ce que je veux_

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**  
_Mais pour ce qui est de toi, je ne suis jamais assez bien_

Les joues de la concernée se tintèrent de rouge . Mais alors … Brittany voulait … elle était en train de dire que …

Au moment au Santana comprit, tout se mit en place dans sa tête . Ces mots doux, ces caresses, ces pulsions, ces chaleurs dans son bas ventre . Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place .

**When I don't care**  
_Quand je m'en fiche_

**I can play him like a Ken doll**  
_Je peux l'utiliser comme une barbie Ken_

**Won't wash my hair**  
_Ne pas me laver les cheveux_

**Then make him bounce like a basketball**  
_Puis le faire rebondir comme un ballon de basket_

Le cœur de la brune pulsait violemment a travers sa poitrine . Il lui faisait mal . Comment ça se pouvait ? Comment ça se pouvait de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un ? Elle n'était même pas sure d'être capable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la grande blonde .

Alors, elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce, fixant le reflet de Brittany dans le miroir .

Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu et continua a se déhancher doucement, sans grande conviction, au rythme de la musique plutôt pop .

Quand elle capta le regard de la Latina dans le miroir, elle cessa tout geste et se retourna soudainement pour lui faire face . Une Santana tendre et protectrice se tenait devant elle . Elle l'encourageait du regard a continuer . Alors, la blonde releva lentement la voix, faisant vibrer le corps entier de la brune, qui écoutait chaque parole .

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
_Mais toi, tu me donnes le goût de me comporter comme une fille_

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
_Me faire les ongles et porter des talons hauts_

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Santana, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard .

Jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit collé l'un a l'autre et que Brittany attrape doucement le visage de la belle brune entre ses mains et le relève vers elle .

**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
_Oui, toi, tu me rends tellement nerveuse_

**That I just can't hold your hand**  
_Que je n'arrive même pas à te tenir la main_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brune . Jamais on ne lui avait parlé comme ça . Jamais on ne s'était occupé d'elle, ou de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir . C'était tellement étrange et nouveau pour elle . Cette sensation de bien être a côté de la blonde . Son cœur qui s'emballe ou moindre effleurement . Son souffle qui accélère a chaque rapprochement . Parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit ça . Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment était amoureuse . Et parce qu'elle souffrait . Elle souffrait mentalement de ne pas pouvoir dire a Brittany combien elle tenait a elle . Et pourtant, la blonde avait fait le premier pas . Elle parlait clairement de ses sentiments pour elle dans cette chanson . Et Santana aimerait tellement en faire autant pour Brittany .

La blonde, de son côté, sentait encore et encore son cœur prendre le TGV . Elle était confiante, Santana paraissait réceptive a ce moment . Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu tout dire à la Latina, là, maintenant, tout de suite . D'un autre côté, elle avait peur . Peur que la brune ne se sauve, ne veuille plus d'elle, ou qu'elle ai juste peur, elle aussi . Par ce qu'en amour, rien n'es jamais acquis .

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
_Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache_

**Won't let it show, so I'm**  
_Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse, alors je_

**Puttin' my defences up**  
_Me cache derrière ma muraille_

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

**If I ever did that...**  
_Si ça arrivait..._

**I think I'd have a heart attack **  
_Je crois que j'aurais une crise cardiaque _

Encore une fois, leur cœur s'emballa a l'unisson dans un tourbillon de frisson et de sensations .

La vie était tellement généreuse avec elles en cet instant qu'elles auraient pu mourir en étant satisfaites . Brittany effleura les lèvres de Santana avec les siennes . Aussitôt, un éclair secoua les deux jeunes filles . La blonde s'éloigna un peu de la brune et lui prit les mains . Elle s'assit a terre et fit s'asseoir Santana sur elle, les bras de la brune entourant le cou de la blonde, ceux de la blonde enlaçant la taille de la brune avec force pour la soutenir et la serrer contre elle .

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
_Jamais la précense des autres gars ne me déstabilise_

**But when you come around, I get paralyzed**  
_Mais quand toi, tu es là, je me paralyse_

**And every time I try to be myself**  
_Et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être moi-même_

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**  
_On dirait un appel à l'aide_

Santana lui fit son plus beau sourire, doux, amoureux et tendre . Ses yeux noirs brillaient a en faire pâlir une étoile . A cette vision, la blonde cru mourir sur place tellement la brune était belle . Elle se disait en elle-même qu'elle avait tellement de chance que la brune l'ai choisit . Rien qu'elle . C'était tellement indescriptible pour elle aussi . Ça la ravageait de l'intérieur, et pourtant, comme une drogue, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'en prendre . Oui, Santana était sa drogue . Et elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas .

**It's just not fair!**  
_C'est trop injuste !_

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
_L'amour ne vaut pas les problèmes que la douleur apporte_

**I gasp for air**  
_J'ai le souffle coupé_

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**  
_Ça parait tellement bien, mais ça reste que c'est douloureux_

La brune concerné caressait doucement les joues de la blonde qui lui déclarait son amour . Leur cœurs étaient en feu a toutes les deux . Santana se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Brittany qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait y passer sa vie .

Quant a Brittany, elle se sentait capable de protéger Santana, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aime tous les jours . La brune était une femme au caractère de feu, au corps parfait et une vie de rêve, mais aux yeux de Brittany, elle était une petite chose douce et fragile, un petit papillon que l'on devait protéger et garder consciencieusement des dragons et des trolls qui trainaient tout au tour .

Elle était sa fleur rare, son idylle, l'objet de ses fantasmes . Et si quelqu'un devait un jour protéger la Latina des autres et la défendre, alors la blonde voulait endosser la cuirasse et postuler a ce job . Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser a quelqu'un d'autre . Parce qu'elle serait furieusement jalouse sinon . Parce que son cœur battait pour la brune . Parce qu'elle était son dioxygène . Et qu'intérieurement, si cela arrivait, elle en mourrait, elle en était sure .

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
_Mais tu me donne le goût d'agir comme une fille_

**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
_Me faire les ongles et me mettre du parfum_

**Boy, you make me so nervous**  
_Oh, toi, tu me rends tellement nerveuse_

**That I just can't hold your hand**  
_Que j'suis même pas capable de te tenir la main_

Santana serra Brittany le plus fort qu'elle pu contre elle . Les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux . Elle avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps . Que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux .

La blonde prit doucement sa main et la posa sur son cœur qui battait a tout rompre . De sa main libre, la Latina essuya ses yeux en reniflant sous le regard tendre de sa blonde .

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
_Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache_

**Won't let it show, so I'm**  
_Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse, alors je_

**Puttin' my defences up**  
_Dresse mon mur de défense_

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

**If I ever did that...**  
_Si ça arrivait..._

**I think I'd have a heart attack **  
_J'crois que je ferais une crise cardiaque _

La blonde continua de caresser lentement les joues rougies de sa brune . Son regard était tendre et pétillant de douceur .

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**  
_Les sentiments se sont perdus dans mes poumons_

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
_Ils brûlent, j'aimerais ne rien ressentir_

**And there's no one else to blame**  
_Et je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre_

**So scared I'll take off in a run**  
_J'ai tellement peur de prendre la fuite_

**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
_Je vole trop près du soleil_

**And I burst into flames**  
_Et je risque de prendre feu_

La brune avait une envie irrépressible d'embrasser la blonde, là, tout de suite . Cette dernière n'était pas en reste . Elle en mourrait d'envie aussi . Cette chanson était tellement vraie . Brittany serait prête a décrocher la lune pour sa belle brune . Elle était littéralement prête a tout pour elle . Elle était tombée pour elle .

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
_Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache_

**Won't let it show, so I'm**  
_Je ne veux pas que ça parraisse, alors je_

**Puttin' my defences up**  
_Me cache derrière ma muraille_

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

**If I ever did that...**  
_Si ça arrivait..._

Pour les dernières paroles, Brittany se mit a genoux devant Santana, dans la même position, lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et se rapprocha d'elle au point que leur souffle s'entremêlait .

**I think I'd have a heart attack **  
_Je crois que j'aurais une crise cardique _

Un silence s'installa alors . Un silence doux et confortable . Leur souffle s'entremêlait toujours et leur corps étaient prit de soubresauts et de tremblements . Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas . Elles suaient toutes les deux, mais ce n'était pas de la sueur qui émanait de leur pores, c'était de l'amour . Elles en avaient tellement accumulé ces derniers temps que le surplus avait finit par éclater .

Et les voilà donc aujourd'hui, transpirant leur amour l'une pour l'autre, mêlant leur souffle, sentant le battement de cœur de l'autre . Brittany approcha doucement de Santana, ne voulant pas la brusquer . Au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient prendre contact, la brune souffla :

- Attends Britt' …

Cette dernière fixa pendant un moment sa compagne, incertaine de la réaction a adopter . Santana passa sa main dans les cheveux de Brittany, profitant de la texture douce et soyeuse .

La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi faire . Se reculer ou attendre ? Parler ou se taire ?

Finalement, elle n'eu pas à choisir, car la petite brune lui souffla a l'oreille :

- Dis le moi Britt' … J'ai besoin de l'entendre …

La blonde compris aussitôt et poussa doucement la brune a terre pour l'allonger et prendre place au dessus d'elle, toujours avec une tendresse incroyable . Elle frotta son nez a celui tout rose de la brune, et leur lèvres se frôlèrent, provoquant un soupir chez Santana .

- Je t'aime San …

Sans un mot de plus, la Latina combla l'espace entre elles et goûta délicieusement les lèvres douces de Brittany . Cette dernière succomba au charme de sa brune et aussitôt, une multitude de sensations l'envahie . Elles avaient tellement d'amour a revendre . Et elles ne pouvaient plus se contenir . Ce besoin l'une de l'autre était devenu animal, primitif . Les sentiments ne jouaient même plus .

Elles avaient _BESOIN_ l'une de l'autre . La blonde enlaça la taille fine de la brune et la serra contre elle, ce qui lui tira un gémissement de bonheur . Leur lèvres commencèrent a se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, doucement et amoureusement en premier lieu, puis, c'était devenu plus animal, plus sauvage . Leur lèvres s'entrechoquaient, leur langue se caressaient et s'enroulaient l'une sur l'autre .

Elles avaient faim l'une de l'autre . Elles voulaient se découvrir . Elles avaient besoin de plus . De sentir leur corps se frotter, leur langue circuler librement, leurs organes pulser, leur cerveau dysfonctionner . Elles avaient tellement besoin l'une de l'autre que s'en était a la limite du décent .

* * *

**La chanson est de ****_Demi Lovato - Heart Attack_**

**Voilà ! J'ai coupé sinon ça fait trop de truc en 1 chapitre ;)**

**La suite demain !**


	19. Love You Like Never Before

**Salut tout le monde ! Contente que la scène vous a plus ! Mais ce n'est pas fini ;)**

**Suite ! Elle est courte mais trèès importante .**

* * *

_Elles avaient besoin de plus . De sentir leur corps se frotter, leur langue circuler librement, leurs organes pulser, leur cerveau dysfonctionner . Elles avaient tellement besoin l'une de l'autre que s'en était a la limite du décent . _

* * *

Brittany lécher ardument les lèvres humides de la Latina, qui s'appliquait a caresser le ventre plat de cette dernière . Santana trouva un point sensible a la blonde et descendit sa langue le long de la celle-ci pour mordiller et lécher ce point .

La blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort . Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, laissant libre accès a son cou . Soudain, un grand vide se fit sentir dans les entrailles de la blonde, un manque .

Sa respiration saccadée ne facilitait pas les choses . Elle attrapa soudainement la tête de sa brune pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes . Elles lui avaient trop manquer . Le vide se combla aussitôt et elle passa ses mains sous son T-Shirt pour caresser doucement ses seins .

- Hmm … Britt' …

La blonde regarda Santana et la vision qu'elle lui offrait était vraiment magnifique : La tête penchée en arrière, le dos cambré, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait des gémissements de plaisir, les yeux clos, la poitrine se soulevant a un rythme saccadé .

Elle pensa en ce moment que la Latina était ce qu'elle avait de plus beau, de plus précieux . Elle avait toujours pensée que sa vie était dénudée de sens, qu'elle était là, dans le décor . Mais depuis que la belle Latine avait posé pied dans sa vie, plus rien n'était pareil, tout avait prit un sens . Tout ce que la brune touchait s'illuminait . D'après la blonde, les étoiles brillaient plus fort, le soleil chauffait plus ardemment, la lune éclairait plus brillement . Peut être n'était-ce que son impression a elle . Parce qu'elle était amoureuse . Elle était tellement amoureuse qu'elle avait l'impression de frôler la crise cardiaque a chaque frôlement, chaque regard, chaque mot doux, chaque baiser . Il y a encore quelques temps, on lui aurait parlé d'amour et de sentiment, la blonde aux yeux bleus aurait juste éclaté de rire et dit « Très peu pour moi » .

Parce qu'elle pensait qu'être avec quelqu'un, qu'être amoureux, c'était être prisonnier et enchaîné . C'était la perte de liberté . Aujourd'hui, elle cherche elle-même a fusionner avec la Latina et a se passer les chaînes . A être reliée a elle . La Latina retira brusquement le T-Shirt de la blonde, qui fit bientôt de même . Les vêtements s'entassèrent rapidement sur le sol de la salle de danse . Elles se caressaient mutuellement, s'appliquant a faire gémir l'autre, et a la faire frissonner . Brittany se mouvait doucement sous la brune, passant sa jambe entre ses cuisses pour appuyer sur le sexe humide de la Latina qui cria de plaisir . Elles ne passaient pas longtemps sans les lèvres l'une de l'autre .

La blonde léchait avec application l'intérieur des cuisses de la belle latine, dont les mains étaient perdues dans la chevelure blonde qui s'offrait a elle . Brittany posa sa langue sur le sexe de la Latina et commença a la mouvoir doucement, goutant avec délice la substance liquide qui s'émanait de celui-ci . La brune gémissait de plus en plus fort, donnant des coups de bassins pour intensifier . Puis, la blonde rentra doucement sa langue en la brune, pour ne pas la brusquer et commença de doux va et viens, toujours en rythme soutenu . Elle remplaça alors sa langue par ses doigts, d'abord 1, puis 2 .

Elle remonta sur la corps de Santana, qui était en état semi-comateux, puis l'embrassa doucement quand elle sentit un resserrement autour de ses doigts . Elle regarda alors la latine pour lui demander l'autorisation de continuer, et celle-ci lui lança un regard doux et approbateur, puis l'embrassa doucement, laissant sa langue explorer la bouche de la blonde . Brittany entoura la cuisse de Santana de ses deux jambes et frotta son sexe trempé contre celle-ci, donnant des coups de bassin pour accentuer le plaisir . Puis elle caressa la petite brune, le désir et le plaisir faisant aussitôt céder les parois autour des doigts de son amante qui continua les vas et viens . Brittany, essoufflée, et prête a tout pour faire durer le plaisir de sa Latine rentra ses doigts plus profondément encore, ce qui tira un cri de plaisir a son amante .

Elle continuait toujours a moudre son clitoris contre la cuisse de Santana, qui vint soudainement accentuer les mouvements en collant sa main au centre brulant de Brittany et de continuer les mouvements circulaires jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire le silence de la pièce, puis un autre quelques secondes après .

Elles s'effondrèrent l'une sur l'autre et restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, a écouter le battement de cœur fou de l'autre, a regarder les perles de sueurs glisser de leur front . Prises de fatigue, elles s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'unes de l'autre, le cœur léger, et le sourire aux lèvres .

* * *

**Voilà ! Fiouuu ! Bon, les scènes de sexe c'est pas du vécu, donc je sais que c'est assez approximatif, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**

**A demain !**


End file.
